Naru the Crimson Rose
by BloodLord Uzumaki
Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die, only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen.
1. Eye Sight lost

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die, only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter One: Eye Sight lost.

A young girl was running as fast as she could hearing the villager's shouts of "get the demon! Don't let it escape" and "Kill the hell spawn!" Now one might just ask who is this girl and why is she being chased by a mob of people out for her life? Well it's quite simple really, she is Naru Uzumaki the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune also known as the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha six years ago. She is a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice, one who has a demon that would want nothing more then to destroy everything in it's path sealed in them to keep it at bay.

Naru was scared to death, after all she didn't know why the villagers always treated her like this. Sure she played pranks on people every now and then and she was damn good at it, but she had never hurt any one by doing it.

Horrified by what would happen if she didn't get away Naru turned into an alleyway. She knew there was a hole in the wall that was to small for the people chasing her to follow her through. How ever that's what sealed her fate as the hole had been boarded up and now she was trapped and the villagers were closing in on her.

"No were left to run demon!" Shouted the leader of the mob, a Chuunin if the vest was any thing to go off of, "W... wh.. why are y... yo.. you d... do.. doing this? W... wh.. what d... di.. did I.. I do to de... des.. deserve th... this?" Naru asked fearfully with tears in her eyes as she backed up to the wall as if hoping, praying she would go through it. She was scared, no scratch that she was absolutely terrified. "Like you don't know demon! You should hive died six years ago. The third was a fool for keeping you alive, but now we will rectify that mistake and finish what the forth started!" One of the civilian shouted at her.

"What should we do to her? We can't just kill her. For what she did she deserves to suffer before she dies" The Chuunin said "Beat her!" Shouted a villager "Cut her a hundred times and let her bleed to death out in the forest!" Shouted anther one. "No beat her, blind her and then throw her into the forest!" Shouted the villager closest to the Chuunin. At that there was shouts of agreements and laughter.

By now Naru had curled into a ball trying her best to make a small target and take as little damage as possible while the mob beat her with bats, pipes, and anything else they could get their hands on.

"How dose it feel demon!? This is nothing compared to the pain and deaths you caused!" A random villager shouted. "We should continue this longer, but the ANBU will be here soon; along with that fool the Sandaime. So it's time to end this" The Chuunin said. "No p... ple.. please no more. I'm s... sor.. sorry w... wh.. what ever I.. I d... di..did I'm sorry, just please no more" Naru cried out as as two civilian lifted her up by her broken arms. "Sorry!? SORRY!? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT JUST SAYING SORRY IS GOING TO MAKE UP FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THIS VILLAGE!?" Shouted the Chuunin full of rage "All the pain you caused, all the lives you took, and all you have to say is sorry!? You damn demon, your nothing but a hell spawn. you will pay for what you did and burn forever in hell!" With those finale words the Chuunin took out a kunai and slashed it across Naru's sapphire blue eyes blinding her.

"Aaaahhhh!" Naru let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Filthy demon now you know some of the pain you caused. I'll throw her into the forest before the ANBU or that fool of a Hokage gets here." The Chuunin said taking Naru. Jumping to the rooftops he took off to the west gate. The villager's turned around to leave only to find once they left the alleyway that they were surrounded by ANBU agents and the Hokage.

XXX

XXHokage's officeXX

"Have you found Naru-chan yet?" Asked the Sandiame Hokage Sarutobi.

"Not yet Hokage-sama. The people from the attack claim that they don't know were in the forest Tenji-san went to dump her" An ANBU wearing a dog mask reported to the Sandiame.

"Has Ibiki managed to get the location out of Tenji-san?" Sarutobi asked.

The ANBU captain shook his head no "It would seem that after leaving her in the forest he used a mind wipe jutsu to erase his own memory of were he left her encase we caught him. Quite clever really" Dog said.

"Some how I find it highly inappropriate to praise him for that given the circumstances" Sarutobi said anger clear in his voice.

"Of cores. Forgive me Hokage-sama" Dog said as he bow at the waist "Its just it seems that they went all out this time and thought of what they could do in the chance they were caught to ensure that she wont come back"

Sarutobi sighed and turned in his chair to look at the pictures of all the Hokages hanging on the wall. He looked at them all in turn, his gaze finally settling on the last one. It was a picture of a tall man with spiky blond hair and ocean blue eyes smiling a goofy smile. He looked at it for awhile before turning back to the ANBU captain "It would seem that I have failed to keep my promise to the Yondaime to watch out for her and keep her safe. I had thought that by giving her, her mothers surname that it would be safer for her until she's strong enough to claim their clan name and that by placing her in the orphanage the villager's would see that she had also bin a victim of the attack and lost her family. Unfortunately it seems to have had the complete opposite affect" Sighing and massaging the bridge of his nose "I'm getting to old for this shit" Looking up "Kakashi what would Minato think seeing how fare this village has fallen. To treat a six year old girl and one of the heroes of the village as the thing she protects it from?"

The dog mask ANBU captain who had also bin looking at the picture of his sensei sighed "To be honest, I don't know Hokage-sama, I really don't. Sensei gave his life for the village and doomed her life to that of a jinchuuriki in hopes that the village would survive and that she would be seen as a hero, but if he saw the pain he has inflicted upon her by his actions, he would of most likely left the village to the mercy of the Kyuubi."

Sarutobi hated to admit it but Kakashi was right 'Why did this have to happen? It wasn't suppose to be like this, how can the villager's not see her for what she is? The hero of the Leaf, treated like the demon she holds' "Kakashi take your squad and search the surrounding area Tenji-san was in. We need to find her before it's to late"

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sarutobi looked at the picture of the Yondaime again "Forgive me my old friend" With one last sigh, Sarutobi went back to the paperwork that was sitting on his desk.

--

A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter please review and tell me what you think. Bye for now :)


	2. A friend found

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die, only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter Two: A friend found.

Naru had been stumbling around trying to find her way back to Konoha now for what felt like hours, but in truth was probably ten to fifteen minutes. 'Why does this always happen to me? Why do they all hate me so much all I want is to protect the village and it's people' Naru thought as she leans up against a tree. Sliding down into a sitting position Naru thinks back on her life up to the events that just took place only fifteen to twenty minuets ago.

'Why do I even care about Konoha so much? Only a few people even care about me. Every one else wants me dead' Naru looked up at the sky as though she could see the stares and moon shining brightly in it. 'Maybe they're right, what if the world would be a much batter place with out me? Why was I even born? Was I born just to lead a life of pain, sadness, and loneliness? Or am I here just to take the pain away from others?'

As Naru thought about these things she starting feeling light headed and struggled to get up. "Not good I've lost too much blood. I have to get back to Konoha or else..." Naru trailed off remembering how she got like this in the first place and sighs. "Although maybe it's better if I just die here. At the vary least I'll be able to stop living this hell I call a life" Naru said as she stopped trying to get up and leans against the tree again.

'The villager's will finely get their wish. Sorry old man. I guess I wont be taking that hat from you after all.' With that last thought Naru lost consciousness. If she would have lasted a few more seconds she would have heard someone land by her and felt them pick her up before taking off to Konoha.

XXX

XXMindscapeXX

Naru woke up in what looked like a sewer. 'Wait sewer? Why am I here, and how can I see?' Naru looked around to take in her surroundings. She was in a long corridor that looked like it had seen better days. The walls were cracked in several places and the pipes were rusty with water leaking out though some cracks. It was poorly lit which just made her wonder how she could even see.

'Am I dead, is that why I can see?' Naru was too busy thinking about what was going on that she almost didn't hear a voice talking to her.

**"No kit, your not dead" A voice said** in what sounded like an old but wise tone. Naru looked around for any signs of the person the voice belonged to.

**"You wont find me there kit, just follow my voice. I do believe we have a lot to talk about" The voice said** and then it started to make sound so she could follow it. Naru not having much of a choice began to follow the sounds.

After five minutes of walking Naru reached a large room with a giant cage in it. The bars must have been over a hundred feet in height, but there was no lock on them. Instead there was a piece of white paper with the kanji for "seal" on it in black.

She couldn't see in the cage as it was pitch black, but she could tell the person was in there. "OK I'm here. Now were are we and how come I can see when I know for a fact that I was blinded by a kunai?" Naru asked in the calmest tone of voice she could mange, but it was still a little shaky.

**"Well to answer your questions, were in your mind that's why you can see" The voice said** in a calm tone as if trying to calm her down.

"My mind?" Naru asked in disbelief.

**"Hai. While your in your mind you can see. Sense in here you really don't have a physical body thus your eyes are fine, though you still have the scare from ware the kunai struck" Said the voice** followed by the sound of something huge getting up.

"OK lets say I believe you, how did we get here and who are you?" Naru asked hoping this person would help her, as she had no clue what was going on.

**"Well your here, because I brought you here so we can talk. As for me this is my punishment for the crimes I committed in my blind rage." The voice said** as it came closer to the bars of the cage to revel a giant red fox with nine tails swishing behind it.

Naru seeing this went a deathly white and fell on her butt as she tried to back away from the cage and the fox behind it. "Y...yo.. your t...th..the..." she said in a fearful voice.

**"The Kyuubi no Kitsune. Yes, I'm the Kyuubi and for six years I have been sealed in you" the fox said** in a bored tone as it laid down own the stone flour.

"Sealed in me? Then it's true what the villager's said. I am a dem..." Naru started with tears in her eyes, but was cut off by the Kyuubi.

**"Your no demon kit. Those villager's are just blinded by their hatred for me, and take it out on you because I'm sealed in here. In a sense there doing to you what I did to them." Kyuubi said** then chuckled a bit **"To think me, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune has something in common with humans."**

"What are you talking about and why are you being so nice, or as close to nice as one can get after attacking a village and being sealed in a baby for six years?" Naru asked relaxing a bit while still keeping her distance.

The Kyuubi looked at her for a minute as if trying to decide on something. Naru stayed as still as she could, but ready to jump up and run at a moments notice.

With a sigh the Kyuubi began speaking again **"It's a long story so get comfortable, also don't interrupt me while I'm talking I can't stand when people or demons do that. Oh and for Kamiʼs sake relaxes I'm not going to hurt you in any way, shape, or form kit"** seeing her relax Kyuubi rested his head on his paws and started his tale. **"Well six years ago, before I attacked your village me and my mate were expecting kits any day. I went out to get my mate some food and no I did not go to your village to get the food" Kyuubi said** seeing Naru was about to say something.

**"To tell you the truth, whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you, but we demons don't like eating humans. They wear too much armor and weapons. Not good for ones digestive system, any way back to what I was saying. When I got back from hunting I found my mate's dying form surrounded by dead ninjas. All I could do was sit their and watch my mate die in front of me thinking how it could happened, or why it did happen. After she died I saw a ninja that smelt of snakes and had yellow snake like eyes, get back up with a bit of difficulty. I was about to tear him to shreds when he said they were acting on the orders from the Hokage of Konoha, before sinking into the ground and escaping. Going into a blind rage over the death of my mate and our unborn kits I took off to destroy the village of fools" Kyuubi said** and stopped there to let this sink in before he continued.

**"Once I got to Konoha the ninja started attacking me, which only fueled my anger more. After fifteen hours of fighting and killing the ninjas that tried to stop me, the Yondaime Hokage showed up riding atop the head of a giant toad. We battled for about another half hour all the while he was asking me why I was attacking them. I thought he was trying to play dumb so I reminded him of the orders he gave. After the half hour was up he went though what I think was about a hundred and twenty five hand signs and summoned the Shinigami. Which I must say was very Impressive feat in its self, to seal me in you. While I was being sealed the fourth told me Konoha did not give the orders to attack me and that he was sorry for what he had to do in order to save the village and for the death of my mate and kits. He told me he'd tell them that I will be fine and see them when we cross over. He also asked me to watch over you for him." Kyuubi said** while sighing **"The Yondaime was an honorable man and a great worrier. If only I would not have fallen for such a trick he would still be alive today to be the great leader he was and more then likely a much better father."**

Naru was dumbfounded. She had just found out why the Kyuubi attacked and... "Wait, wait, wait hold up a second, back up. First I thought demons were immortal, how could your mate be killed? Second why would the Yondaime ask you to watch out for me, which is kind of pointless as you can't really do anything to help me since your stuck in here, and last father? As far as I know the Yondaime wasn't even married let alone had any children" Naru asked really confused

Sighing the Kyuubi looked Naru in the eyes, or tried to at lest, sense he was way bigger then her. **"Demons are immortal, but when a female demon is with child they lose there immortality, and for your second and third question I'm sorry it's not my place to tell you that. If you want that information you should asked the Sandiame. Now let's get back to why I called you here in the first place as we have gotten way off track." Kyuubi said** with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh ya why did you call me here Kyuu-kun?" Naru asked the demon while moving to sit in front of the cage.

**"Kyuu-kun?" Kyuubi asked** tilting his head to the side a little bit.

"Well your one of the few people to really be nice to me so it's my way of giving respect. Just like I call Sarutobi Ojii-san" Naru said with a smile "You have been sealed in me since I was born and you don't know this?"

**"No. It's not that I didn't know, it just caught me by surprise is all. Anyway the reason I called you here is that because of the last attack leaving you blind you wont be able to be a ninja sense you can't see"** Seeing Naru's eyes tear up and look down **"There for I have decided to lend you a hand to becoming a ninja" Kyuubi said** with a foxy grin.

Naru was really sad that she would have to give up her dream of becoming Hokage and earning the respect of the villager's and was about ready to cry, to let out the pain she had been hiding for six years when she heard this. Her head shot up when she heard Kyuubi say that last part with shock clearly visible on her face. "How and why would you help me become a ninja?" She asked not believing what she was hearing.

**"Two simple reasons really. The first is I'm fulfilling my promise to the Yondaime to watch out for you. Secondly the main reason is that I see you as my kit and want to make up for all the pain I have caused you." The Kyuubi told** her with his foxy grin only leaving his face when he thought of all the pain he had caused her.

Smiling Naru got up and went to hug Kyuubi. "Its alright Kyuu-kun I forgive you. You were just sad and upset that your mate and unborn kits died you didn't mean to make my life the way it is so it's not your fault" Naru said while she hugged or hugged what she could of the giant fox.

**"I thank you kit. For what I did I don't deserve to be forgiven." Kyuubi said** with a sad voice as he wrapped one of his tails around her to hug her back which made Naru giggle a little. **"Now in order to help you become a ninja I'm going to do five things that will help you greatly. First I'm going to heighten all your senses to that greater then a normal human and give you a 3D chakra radar so that you will be able to "see" the things and people around you. Second I'm going to give you a bloodline that will allow you to have a complete mastery over the fire element. The third is that I will give you a phoenix egg that, when it hatches, will be your partner in battle and your best friend. The fourth is that I'm going to make you some clothes that that are actually fitting of a shinobi and wonʼt scream ʽHERE I AM KILL MEʼ and wonʼt burn up while your using your bloodline. Last but not least I'm going to train you to be the best shinobi the world has ever seen"**

Hearing all this Naru was so happy that she was bouncing up and down saying how she'll be the best Hokage ever and how she will help so many people and protect her village. **'Just think, this is what she is like before I give her the things to help her' "OK kit calm down!"** He waited a minute or two for her to calm down enough to listen to him. **"Now I'm going to push you out of your mind so that you can rest. Youʼre back in Konoha by now thanks to that dog masked ANBU. So when you wake up you'll have the heightened senses with the 3D chakra radar and bloodline after you get out of the hospital. Which you will stay in until they dismiss you no ifs, and, or buts about it. Then you will go to see Sandiame-san and let me explain some things to him. Then after that I'll give you the clothes and your phoenix egg OK. Oh yeah before I forget, you will be able to talk to your phoenix and me through a mental link so all you have to do is think of the thing you want to say and we will hear it as if you said it out loud."**

"K, good night Kyuu-kun." Naru said while hugging him again.

**"Good night kit sleep well." Kyuubi said** hugging her with his tail before pushing her back to the real world so she could sleep. **'If only you could see her now Yondaime-sama, you would be so proud. Things are going to get really interesting from this point on. Watch as she will overcome the this bump in the road to becoming the best kunoichi she can be, just like she has overcome all the others' Thought Kyuubi** before he went to work on helping Naru.

--

A/N: Well thatʼs it for chapter two. Hope you liked it please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you want to see something happen in the story let me know and I'll try my best to work it in, but no promises. Also I would like to thank DinoboyKingofallDinosaurs for the review and feed back. I think I will wait to start the voting for the pairing till after the bell test. Well ʽtil next time bye every one :)


	3. Getting on the road

A/N: Hay every one I'm back sorry it took so long to update. Between school and work I didn't really have any free time to sit down and write. So I'll try to make this chapter longer then It would have bin. Okay that being said, lets get on with the show.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter Three: Getting on the road.

After a week in the hospital Naru was finally dismissed, much to her delight as she absolutely hated hospitals of any kind (Hey if you were practically raised in one, because you were always beaten to within an inch of your life, you'd hate them to). **"Okay kit head for the Hokage tower so we can pay a visit to the Sandiame. Might as well get it over with as fast as possible" Kyuubi said** with a bit of annoyance to his voice.

Naru giggled at the Kyuubi's dismay. She knew he wasn't looking forward to his little talk with Sarutobi any more then Naru was about giving up ramen. 'Come on Kyuu-kun, Ojii-san will under stand. I'm sure he will, he's not the type to hold a mistake agents some one' Naru said through the mental link.

**"Ya well, when the "mistake" is one were you kill hundreds of shinobi and destroy one fourth of a village; humans tend to look down on it and not forgive. You of all people should know this"** Naru frowns at that. It was true, because of that one mistake her life had been a living hell and she had lost her eye sight and if not for Kyuubi her dream. 'Who knew that mistakes can do so much damage?' Naru thought to her self. **"Not that I care what the humans of this village think mind you, or any human for that matter. Hell there's only a handful of humans that I'll even give consideration of their opinion for and I mean that literally as you can count them on your hands" Kyuubi said** in a lade back tone, but Naru could swear she herd a soft, almost none existent chuckle.

'Uh-huh, let me guess Ojii-san is one of those people isn't he?' Naru thought with amusement at the Kyuubi's misfortune as she entered the Hokage tower.

**"Kit don't push it. Just because you earned my respect and I promised the Yondaime, doesn't mean I'll tolerate every thing you say or do. So watch it." Kyuubi warned**.

'Ya, ya what ever' Naru said while rolling her eyes 'Any way how are you going to talk to Ojii-san? I mean I can't just let you out. Well at least not while we're in the village. I can just hear the council calling for my death now if that was the only way' Naru said with a bit of curiosity and fear.

**"Well kit we can do it one of two ways. I can talk through you or we bring him into the mindscape. Though no matter what we do, he will still more then likely have a heart attack just because he's talking to me. So it really doesn't matter" Kyuubi said** with chuckle.

'I highly doubt that. For as long as I can remember, I have yet to see him get that scared and have long sense given up trying to' Naru said with a sigh.

XXX

Rina was working on organizing paper work before she gave it to the Sandiame to look over and sign when she saw Naru turn the corner and come her way. "Hay Naru-chan What are you doing here? Your suppose to be at the hospital until I could come pick you up. Come to think of it, how in Kami's name did you get here from the hospital without being able to see?" Rina asked with a confused look on her face.

"Hay Onee-chan. I always come here after I get out of the hospital, so it's like second nature for me. Just like how birds know where to go during the winter even if its their first time making the trip" Naru said with a smile. 'I cant possibly tell her Kyuubi gave me a chakra radar so I can "see" out here, She would freak and make a seen. I still remember the time I told her a villager broke my arm. She put him in a coma!' Naru shuddered at the thought of her surrogate big sister flipping out before leaving the office to take care of the idiot of a villager. "Any way Onee-chan is Ojii-san here? I need to talk to him about something" Naru asked with a smile.

"Yes, I was just going to bring him some paper work that he needs to be looked over. Why don't you come in with me? It'll give him an excuse to not do the paper work for a while" Rina said as they began walking to the Hokage's office; giggling at the thought of the Hokage trying find a way out of doing paper work.

"You're evil Onee-chan" Naru said while giggling "You know how much Sarutobi-jiji hates paper work, yet you make stacks in advance so that when he's too preoccupied to notice you sneak it in; so that it looks like it grew while he was talking."

"Hay it's not my fault that he has a one track mind, and beside its funny as hell to see his reaction. It never gets old" She replied laughing "Come on Naru-chan, can you honestly tell me you wouldn't do the same thing given the opportunity?"

"No" Naru said before laughing her head off.

"Then why are we having this discussion?" Rina asked with a smirk.

"Onee-chan its me. I mean who else do you know that would willingly prank ANBU agents, Uchihas, Hyuugas, and pretty much every clan in the village?" Naru asked tilting her head to the side.

"Hmm good point" Rina laughed as they reached the office door. With a knock they waited till the Sandiame told them it was okay to come in.

XXX 2 Hours later XXX

Sarutobi was siting in his chair too shocked to speak. Naru was sitting in front of his desk wondering if the old man really did have a heart attack just by talking to the Kyuubi. 'Wow, I didn't think he would really act like this. I mean gaping like a fish maybe, but to just sit there looking like the Shinigami came and started tap dancing in front of him?' Naru thought while waiting for Sarutobi to snap out of it.

**"I told you he'd do something like this didn't I? Don't worry he'll be fine, just give him a few minutes" Kyuubi said** like it was an everyday thing.

'Kyuu-kun it doesn't even look like he's breathing!' Naru said worry clear in her voice.

**"You would look like that too if a demon that's supposed to be sealed away, started talking to you through the person it was sealed in. Telling you why it attacked your village and that it was going to give its prison a way to "see" because he/she is blind, senses beyond human capability, a bloodline, a phoenix egg, clothes no human can ever hope to get, and if that's not enough, training the person that it should be trying to brake out of and then destroying them…or did I leave any thing out?" Kyuubi said** sarcastically.

'Yes, you forgot about the part of making a promise to the person that was sealing the demon into it's prison in the first place to keep it safe, and seeing its prison as its kit' Naru said back smirking, while in the mindscape the Kyuubi hit his head on the wall of his cage over and over again.

**'Why did I have to get a smart ass for a vessel? Couldn't she at least pretend to show me respect?!' "I'll get you for the smart ass comment later, but for now let's focus on the main topic at hand" Kyuubi said** sighing.

Sarutobi had just snapped out of his trance like state and was now taking out a bottle of sake from his desk dower and setting it on the desk. "Well I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming and to be honest I'm not sure I wanted to. How the hell am I suppose to explain this to the council?" Sarutobi asked before taking a drink from the sake bottle.

**"That's easy. You don't" Kyuubi said** through Naru.

"That would be the smart thing to do, but this is something that falls under the category of "TELL THE COUNCIL OUR ELSE" and then spend the rest of the night filling out paper work." Sarutobi explained before taking another drink of sake.

**"Okay let me put it this way then. You tell the council of idiots about this and the most likely thing to happen is they will put kit here to death in fear I'm braking out or taking control of her" Kyuubi said** trying to keep his temper. It would not do to lose that again, it was the whole reason they were in this mess in the first place.

"I see your point" said Sarutobi with a sigh as he handed the bottle of sake to Rina who had stayed at the request of Naru, much to the Kyuubi's displeasure.

After taking a drink she handed it back to the Sandiame before talking "So what now? I mean how can you train in the village with all the villager's and shinobi watching? Wouldn't it be a little strange if a blind girl who "just so happens to be the Kyuubi vessel" starts walking around and training like nothing happened at all?" She asked while thinking what would probably happen and gave a shudder.

**"Yes I had thought that same thing and came up with two, maybe three solutions. We could go on a training trip outside the village, but for that we would need some one to go with her to say they were going to help her get use to her "handicap". From there we can just say she got some training while on the road or we can go to the demon realm and train there; but I would like to avoid that if at all possible. Demons don't really like having humans walking around in their realm even if they're a demon vessel. Last but not least if there is one, we could use a secrete training ground. However that still limits us to what we can do." Kyuubi explained** his plans to the Hokage and his secretary/containers surrogate big sister.

"Well we don't have a training ground that would be good enough to use if you need secrecy and the demon realm I'm not even going to comment on as it should be plain to see what I'm going to say. So I guess I need to find someone trustworthy to accompany you" Sarutobi said sounding tired as he took one last drink from the sake bottle before putting it back in his desk dower.

"Hokage-sama if its okay with you, I would like to accompany them. I really don't trust any one with Naru-chan outside the village even if Kyuubi-san is helping her. The only people in this village that don't treat Naru like the Kyuubi, no offense…" she said looking at Naru/Kyuubi.

**"None taken"** Was the Kyuubis only reply.

"..besides you and I, is Iruka who is teaching at the academy, his assistant Mizuki (A/N: In this story Mizuki is a good guy. Don't ask why because I don't know my self. I just feel like he should be a good guy, I mean with the way he looks and acts before he betrays, it just seems wrong to make him into a bad guy. I know it's was just to trick Naruto, but still. So sorry he's a good guy) who is also teaching at the academy, Kakashi who is an ANBU captain and can't really leave with out his team and that would include telling them about all this, which we can't do. Then there's the ramen stand owners who are not ninja and can't really help to protect her in-case something happens and they also need to run their ramen stand" Rina asked/told Sarutobi with the same look on her face as a mother worried about their child, or sister about her younger siblings.

Sarutobi looked at his secretary for a few minutes before giving her a soft smile. "Well if you put it that way then I really can't argue now can I?" He said smiling at her. At this news Rina smiled knowing that Naru was going to be safe with her and Kyuubi. Though she might have to get use to the Kyuubi fact.

Chuckling Sarutobi looked at N/K (A/N: Short for Naru/Kyuubi as it's a pain to write and just a waste of time so from now on that's what that means) "Is that alright with you Kyuubi-san?" Sarutobi asked.

**"It's fine. Besides the kit would kill me if I said no and I'm parity sure so would Rina-san after she found a way to get me out of kit" Kyuubi said** in a fearful tone that surprised the Sandiame.

Sarutobi could swear he also herd "You got that right" from Rina and was positive Naru was thinking the same thing. "Well in that case I'll make the arrangements and you three can leave tomorrow afternoon" Sarutobi said lighting his pipe.

**"That sounds fine Hokage-sama" Kyuubi said** with respect and gave a half bow, but before he went back into the seal he heard Sarutobi say something he wish he didn't.

"By the way Kyuubi. I do not envy you, as travailing with, or in your case in, two girls on the road can only spell trouble" Sarutobi said before ducking a kunai that had bin thrown at him. Looking at the kunai in the wall behind him and then at them Sarutobi smiled at N/K "See what I mean"

XXX

The next day was uneventful, up until it was time for the three to leave the village. Kyuubi had given the phoenix egg to Naru last night. It was a sky blue color with a red flame pattern around the bottom of it and if you were not careful when you were holding it you would most likely burn yourself. He had also given her the clothes that would withstand the elements. So that when she used her new bloodline they wouldn't burn up leaving her exposed, and it would give her protection agents the other four elements. (mostly lightning and wind, as you can't really protect yourselves form water and earth. They just go right around it. With wind its only when its focused on key points other wise its the same as water and earth.)

Rina and Naru were currently standing in front of the west gate. Naru was dressed in her new outfit which consisted of a chain mail under shirt, with a black long sleeve shirt over it with flames going up the sleeves and at the base of the shirt. She was wearing black ANBU style pants, a kunai holster on her right leg and shuriken pouch on her left hip and black shinobi sandals. She had replaced her blind fold from the medical cloth they gave her at the hospital to a black silk cloth with a crimson red rose in the center of her eyes, and to finish the look she wore a cloak like the one her father the Yondaime Hokage use to ware, but with some key differences. Instead of white it was a dark blue with gold flames at the bottom and on the back was a phoenix with a crimson red rose in its beak, the kanji for 'Crimson' on the right side and rose on the left. She had her red hair tied back into a pony tail that went to just above the center of her back.

Naru absolutely loved her new look. It brought out her natural beauty, but gave the impression 'fuck with me and pay the price'. The clothes allowed for grate flexibility and was quit comfortable and didn't weigh her down; but when she added chakra to it, it would give her better protection then titanium armor.

"Well Naru-chan train hard so that when you come back you can pass the genin test. Then you can take your first steps to taking this hat from me" Sarutobi said with a soft chuckle. He had gone to see them off, and was surprised to see Naru's new look. He had to admit, it looked really good on her. Hell it made him want to think if fighting her would be a smart choice or a bad move.

"Don't worry Ojii-san I wont let you down I'm going to train my absolute hardest and when my body can't train any more, I'll just train my mind" Naru said with a determined look on her face.

"I believe you will" Sarutobi said with a smile before turning to Rina. "Make sure to keep her safe and to come back in time for her graduation"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We'll make sure to make it back in time" Rina said before smirking. "Just make sure you keep that hat nice and clean for when Naru-chan takes it"

Laughing Sarutobi nodded his head with a smile to show that he would do just that.

"Bye Ojii-san see you in six years, and don't you dare die on me or I'll never forgive you" Naru said giving Sarutobi a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry Naru-chan I don't plan on dying anytime soon" Sarutobi said kneeling down and hugging Naru back.

When every thing was all said and done Naru and Rina left out of the gate to began the long six year training trip.

XXX

XX Six month later XX

**"Okay kit you got the basic stuff down. So you should be able to pass the genin test with no problem. We'll work on Kenjutsu next month, but for now lets get started on training your bloodline okay" Kyuubi said** from off to the side next to Rina. After leaving the village Kyuubi had showed Naru the Kitsune Kuchiyose no Jutsu so that way she could summon him in order to help teach her better. Naru was practicing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. During the their training session Kyuubi had told Naru that she had too much chakra to do the Bunshin no Jutsu so he would teach her the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to work around that and to use to help speed up her training.

"Okay Kyuu-kun" Naru said after dismissing the clones she had just made. Walking over to them Naru collapsed when she got there breathing hard.

"Naru-chan don't over do it. What good is training if you kill yourself before you can use anything you learned?" Rina asked sitting down on her knees and resting Naru's head on them while she wiped her forehead with a cold wet cloth.

"Sorry Onee-chan, but I can't help it. I need to become stronger so I can protect you and Ojii-san as well as the village" Said Naru as she smiled at her sister.

Rina just sighed as she untied Naru's silk blindfold to wipe underneath it. "Please just try okay, that's all I ask" She said retying the blindfold

"Okay Onee-chan" Naru said happily before turning her head to face the Kyuubi. "So Kyuu-kun how are we going to train in my bloodline?" she asked with curiosity.

**"Were not going to do any thing until you activate it" Kyuubi said** lying down and resting his head on his front paws.

"How do I do that?" asked Naru while tilting her head to the side, or as close as she could sense her head was still in Rina's lap.

**"If I told you now, Rina-chan would probably kill me. So I'll tell you tomorrow, for now just get some rest and no buts. I really don't feel like being killed for something like this" Kyuubi said** with a yawn before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"Ya know, he's a smart little fox isn't he?" Rina said giggling at how cute the Kyuubi is when he know not to do something.

"Onee-chan, there a difference between smart and self preservation. Though I wish he would at least act like the demon lord he is every once in a while, it's kinda pathetic that you got him trained like a little puppy" Naru said while moving to get up so she could get hers and Rina's sleeping bags ready as it was getting dark out.

"That's true, I could just imagine the Hokages reaction if I told him" Rina laughed "You'd think he'd believe me I did tell him?" She asked Naru as she set up a camp fire.

"Honestly I doubt it. Though he might, I mean he did say that travailing with two women would be nothing but trouble and that he didn't envy Kyuu-kun. Maybe this is what he meant by it" Naru said laying down in her sleeping bag.

"Well if nothing else it would be good to keep for blackmail" Rina said laying in her sleeping bag next to Naru.

"Is it really smart to blackmail a demon lord?" Naru asked facing her head to Rina.

"No, but that just makes it more fun" Rina said smiling at Naru.

"Onee-chan maybe you should stop hanging around with that snake lady. Your beginning to act like her" Naru said with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Naru-chan we won't see Anko for anther five and a half years so get some sleep okay" Rina said giving Naru a goodnight kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Onee-chan" Naru said falling asleep.

"Goodnight Naru-chan" Rina said before she to feel asleep.

--

A/N: Well that's it for chapter three hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Well till next time bye :)


	4. Genin test

Crimson Rose

A/N: Hello every one I'm back with Chapter four. I hope every one enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one to. With that being said let's get on with the show.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Kyuubi talking"**  
**'Kyuubi thinking'**  
Jutsu

Chapter Four: Genin test.

Naru and Rina were walking on the road heading back to Konoha talking to each other to pass the time. It had been six years since Naru, Kyuubi, and Rina had gone on their training trip and they had missed their home village a lot. They couldn't wait to see it again.

"So Onee-chan, what do you think Ojii-san will say when he sees us?" Naru asked putting her hands behind her head.

"I bet you he'll be smiling like crazy when he sees how beautiful you've become and be thanking Kami when he see me. I swear he was probably lost with out me to help him in the office" Rina Replied with a laugh.

Naru laughed at that. Naru hadn't changed her look much sense she left, though she did add one thing to it. They were two katanas in jet black sheaths with a crimson rose on them, on her back like an X. She also had her phoenix on her shoulder. It was about the size of a hawk with flame like feathers and blue eyes. It was truly a sight to behold, yet to Naru Blaze was so much more. After he had hatched from his egg Blaze and Naru had not been apart from each other. They trained together, shared their food, (they meaning Naru always cooked) and Blaze would even stay close to her when she was bathing like a watch dog or bird in his case.

"So are you nervous about taking the Genin test?" Rina asked as Konoha's gates were coming into view.

"No. I know I'll pass no problem, so there's nothing to be nervous about" Naru said happily as she began to run to the village gate.

"Halt what is you name and purpose in Konoha?" One of the two Chuunin guarding the gate asked the two of them when they made it to the gate.

"Rina Senji and Naru Uzumaki returning from a six year training trip to help her get use to being blind and locating a teacher to help her to have a chance at becoming a ninja" Rina said while handing the Chuunin their papers.

The Chuunin got a disgusted look on his face at seeing the "demon" was back and was tempted to turn them away if not for an ANBU agent landing near them. "The Hokage has been waiting for you. If you'll come with me I'll take you there. No need to have any trouble with civilians on your first day back as it would seem you have had with the shinobi" The cat masked ANBU agent said looking at the two Chuunin for the last part.

"Thank you" Rina said with a bow of the head before she and Naru both followed him to the Hokage tower.

XXX

They arrived at the tower with little to no trouble as they mostly stayed to the rooftops. Though the ANBU agent was a bit surprised to see that not only was Naru having no problem traveling by the rooftops, but had managed to keep up with them without any problem at all. 'Wasn't she blinded six years ago? That's why they left so she could get use to being blind, but their should be no way she can be able to still be a ninja without being able to see' The ANBU thought as he knocked on the door to the Hokages office.

When they heard the Hokage tell them to come in Rina opened the door only to have Naru run past her in a blur and tackle the poor old man.

"Ojii-san!!" She yelled happily as she hugged Sarutobi who hugged her back while chuckling.

"Welcome back Naru-chan, did you have a good trip?" Sarutobi asked as he pulled Naru off of him and leaned back in his chair.

"Yep" Naru chirped still smiling like crazy. "We went to lots of places and I trained my absolute hardest. I should be able to pass the Genin test no problem"

"That's good to hear I guess I don't have to worry about being the Hokage too much longer then will I?" Sarutobi said with a smile. "The test is tomorrow at the academy Room 208. You'll be taking it with Iruka's class so be there at 8am okay Naru-chan"

"Okay Ojii-san I wont let you down" Naru told him with a look of determination on her face. "Oh by the way Ojii-san meet Blaze-kun" Naru Said gesturing to the flaming bird that just landed on her shoulder. He had flown off when she ran in the room while thinking it would be in his best interest to do so.

Sarutobi gave a warm smile as he looked at the phoenix on Naru's solder. "Nice to meet you Blaze-san I do hope you took good care of Naru-chan for me while you guys were out training"

Blaze looked at Sarutobi for a few seconds before chirping and nodding his head.

"Well good luck tomorrow Naru-chan. Rina-chan you can give me your report tomorrow when you come back to work. Its bin hard not having you around" Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe.

"Of course Hokage-sama" Rina said then turned to leave.

"I'll come over after I'm done here so we can come up with a cover story for some things" Sarutobi said before getting back to his most hated enemy…paperwork.

"Bye Ojii-san" Naru said waving before leaving with Rina to stay at her house tonight. Since she probably doesn't have her apartment anymore.

XXX

XX Academy XX

Iruka walked into his class room to see most of the boys talking. One boy appeared to be sleeping and the one next to him was munching on a bag of chips. There was a boy in the front row by the window looking out of it with most of the girls around him asking him for dates and yelling at each other to stay away from him and that he's theirs.

"Okay-class quiet down" Iruka said only to be ignored by the class as they kept on talking and messing around.

"Iruka you'd think you would learn by now that, that's never going to work. Just use the big head no Jutsu so we can move on" Mizuki said from off to the side in a laid back tone.

With a sigh Iruka performed his big head no jutsu to get the class attention "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" He yelled and the class quickly quieted down as everyone took their seats. "Okay class as you know today is the Genin test, but before we take it I would like to introduce a new student who will be taking the test with you" Iruka said once he had all of their attention.

"What how come he gets to take it even though he never went to the academy!" A boy with a dog on his head shouted with others shouting in agreement.

"Because the Hokage said so" Iruka said with an annoyed look on his face and one of his eyes twitching.

Hearing this the kids looked shocked and some started whispering things like "Who is this person?" or "Why would the Hokage order that?"

Sighing Iruka looked to the door. "You can come in now"

The door slid open and in stepped a girl with medium length red hair that was tied in a pony tail. She was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with flames going up the sides stopping at the beginning of the sleeve, and was wearing black ANBU style pants, a kunai holster on her right leg and Shuriken pouch on her left hip and black shinobi sandals. Over her eyes she wore a black silk cloth with a crimson red rose in the center of her eyes, and wore a cloak like the one the Yondaime Hokage use to wear, but with some key differences. Instead of white it was a dark blue with gold flames at the bottom and on the back was a phoenix with a crimson red rose in its beak, the kanji for Crimson on the right side and rose on the left. She had two katanas strapped to her back in an X like pattern, and a hawk like bird on her solder that looked like it was on fire.

"Hello, my name is Naru Uzumaki and he's Blaze-kun. It's vary nice to meet you all I hope we can be friends" Naru said as she bowed in a polite jester.

"Dose any one have any questions for Naru-chan before we get on with the test?" Iruka asked knowing what was coming next.

"Why are you wearing that cloth over your eyes? Isn't it hard to see were your going?" a girl with blond hair asked

"No I never have a problem seeing with this thing over my eyes" Naru said and left the rest up to Iruka or Mizuki to finish as she didn't like to say it.

"The reason Naru-chan wears that cloth over her eyes is because she was blinded by a kunai when she was six years old" Mizuki informed the class while moving to stand behind Naru.

"Iruka-sensei if she's blind how can she be a ninja?" I pink haired girl asked looking confused and the rest of the kids agreed with her.

"You're right Sakura. Normally one who is blind can't be a ninja, but Naru-chan here is a special case. She can see, just not with her eyes. In her clan which was wiped out long ago, they had a technique that allowed them to "see" in places the eyes can't. I think they called it a chakra radar" Iruka said lying with ease. The Hokage, with the permission of the Kyuubi told Iruka, Mizuki, and Kakashi about what he was doing with Naru. As they were like her older brothers and cared for her so much and would have flipped if they found out she was gone.

"What kind of bird is that and why dose it look likes it's on fire?" A random boy asked and all the kids looked up to hear the answer even the boy who was looking out the window and the boy who looked to be sleeping were now paying attention.

Naru smiled at that. "The reason Blaze-kun looks like he's on fire is because he is. Blaze-kun is a phoenix. I got his egg from Sarutobi-jiji, whom my mom asked to hold the egg until I was ready to have it. Because of my clans bloodline, we have phoenixes for a partner like an Inuzuka and their dogs or an Aburame and their bugs" Naru explained while thanking Kami that Sarutobi, Rina, Kyuubi, and her came up with a cover story last night.

Seeing there were no more questions Iruka began to speak again. "Naru-chan can you have a set next to Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand so she knows were to sit" A boy siting by the window in the front row raised his hand. Naru thank Iruka and walk over to the empty chair next to Sasuke and sat down Blaze flew from her solder and landed on the top of the desk.

"Okay class what Mizuki is passing out is the written part for the test. You will have one hour to finish. Any questions?" Iruka told the class while Mizuki passed out the test. "Okay then you may begin" he said after he was sure there were no questions.

Naru "looked" at her paper and sighed. 'I thought it would be a lot harder then this. Oh well, that just makes it easier for me to pass' Naru thought as she wrote in the answers. After she was done she "looked" at the clock to see she still had forty minutes left till this part of the test was over so she decided to take a nap and asked blaze to wake her up when it was time for the next portion of the test.

After the hour was up Iruka told the kids to put their pencils down and, blaze woke Naru up so that she could hear the instructions for the next part "Okay class head out side so we can continue the test" All the kids started to head out side. Naru stayed by Mizuki and Iruka until they got to the academy's training ground. "Okay in this part you will throw ten kunai and ten Shuriken at the dummies and will need to hit six out of ten to pass" Iruka explained before calling the first person up to take the test.

Naru sat back "watching" as one after another the kids went up not really "seeing" anything that caught her attention, until the kid she sat next to went up.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said and handed the boy ten Shuriken and kunai then stepped back.

Sasuke took the weapons handed to him and stepped up to the throwing line that was set up and aimed before he threw a kunai at the target. It hit dead center and he repeated this one after another before moving on to the shuriken which had similar effects. After he was done Iruka looked at the targets "Nine out of ten for the kunai and eight out of ten for the Shuriken. Good job Sasuke" Iruka said as he wrote down the results on his clipboard. "Okay next Naru Uzumaki" He said as Sasuke went to go sit down his fangirls cheering and say how great he was.

As Naru walked past Sasuke she whispered "Not bad Uchiha-san" and kept walking till she got to Iruka who went to hand her the kunai and Shuriken only to have Naru shake her head and tell him she had her own. Taking a step back Iruka watch as Naru stepped up to the line before reaching in to her kunai holster with one hand and Shuriken pouch with the other and withdrawing ten of each item and launching them at the targets without even bothering to aim. She did it so fast that the only way you could tell she did anything at all was the bluer of movement and twenty different thuds. Iruka and Mizuki along with the rest of the class looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Looking over at the targets Iruka dropped his clipboard not believing what he was seeing "T... t.. ten out of t... t... ten f...for both of th... th... them" at that news every one looked at the targets to see she had hit dead center of all the targets and dropped their jaws except for one who was shaking in anger.

Smiling at her work, Naru gave a sharp whistle and Blaze flew from her shoulder and went to garb her weapons. After he came back and gave Naru back her weapons and landed on her solder she patted him on the head and gave him a cracker and promised to make him his favorite meal when they got home.

After Iruka managed to reign in his shocked expression he called for the last person to go up. "Okay were going to take a break for lunch then will meet back here to finish up" Iruka said before he dismissed them for lunch.

XXX

After getting dismissed, Naru left to go sit under a tree to rest before the next part of the test started. She was just about to go into a light sleep when some one started to talk to her. "Hey who taught you how to do that, and what's this about your clan being wiped out long ago. Also whats this bloodline of yours?" The person asked in an arrogant tone.

"Looking" up Naru "saw" Sasuke standing in front of her with his fangirls right behind him like little lost puppy's. "I don't see how that is any of your business Uchiha-san, and I would appreciate you not asking about my clan like you have some right to know" Naru said before laying down and attempting to fall asleep.

"Hay don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that. You should be happy that he's even talking to you at all!" shouted the pink haired girl from earlier, her name was Sakura if Naru remembered correctly.

Sighing before getting into a sitting position again Naru turned her head to face Sakura. "You know, I really hate girls like you. Always thinking about boys and worried about how you look instead of focusing on your training to be a ninja. It's fangirls like you that give kunoichi's a bad name and make us look weak and unable to do anything" Naru said sound really annoyed.

Sakura was pissed at hearing this 'Who does she think she is?' she thought and was about to start shouting when Sasuke walk up to Naru. "I wont ask you again. Who taught you how to do that, what happened to your clan, and whats this bloodline of yours" Sasuke said to her in a demanding tone.

"I'll only say this once, so listen well Uchiha-san. My clan is none of your business, and you have no right demanding things of me. You may be the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, but don't you dare think I'm one of your pathetic fangirls who will give you anything you want if you ask. Further more I may be blind, but I can still put you in your place if need be. So word to the wise, control your Uchiha pride before I roast you alive" (sorry for the cheesy, if not bad rhyme. Couldn't help my self) Naru said before standing up and walking back to where Iruka was standing, leaving a very angry Sasuke in her wake. 'How dare she, I'm an Uchiha how dare she treat me like that. Though out of all the girls I've seen, she is the only one that's worthy of being called a Kunoichi. Also she wont give into what I say, hmm she would make a great mother for the new Uchiha clan' Sasuke thought as he walked back over to Iruka to await the last part of the test.

XXX

"All right for the last part of the test you will have to make two bunshin. Are there any questions?" Iruka asked. Seeing Naru raise her hand Iruka called on her. "Yes Naru-chan what is it?"

"Iruka Onii-san-sensei, I can't do the bunshin no Jutsu. I simply have way to much chakra and can't get it down to the amount required to do that Jutsu. is it all right if I use kage bunshin no Jutsu?" Naru asked in an impassive tone.

"Well that should be alright, but Naru-chan the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a jounin level jutsu. How did you learn it?" Iruka asked shocked that she know that jutsu. Hearing that she could do a jounin level jutsu every one in the class, but Sasuke looked at Naru with shocked expressions. Sasuke only looked at her in anger. 'How does she have such power? I should be the one with it, I'm an Uchiha damn it!'

looking at her segregated older brother Naru sighed "I learned it when I went on my training trip with sensei and Onee-chan. Sensei after trying for a month to teach me the Bunshin no Jutsu concluded that I have too much chakra and taught it to me. He also taught it to me for another reason, but if you don't mind Iruka Onii-san-sensei I would like to keep that to my self. Or at least not tell you and Mizuki Onii-san-sensei with every one here"

"That's okay. I think I know the reason and I bet you if you give that secret to Hokage-sama he will give you something really nice" Iruka said smirking. Mizuki also catching on started laughing his ass off. " And to think he's call the professor, god of shinobi and has known about that jutsu for what twenty, thirty years. Yet her Naru-chan not only learns it, but applies it. That's just to much hahahaha" Mizuki some how manages to get out through fits of laughter. "Yes Naru-chan now I know why he's always saying that if anyone's going to take that hat from him it's probably going to be you and now I believe him" Iruka said through his own chuckles.

"While I am grateful for you praise Onii-san sensei's, I don't think now is the time. As we have a test to finish. I'll be sure to stop by Ojii-san's office after it's over to give him the secret and save him from his mortal "enemy" as he would put it "the dreaded paper work" and I wonder if Onee-chan has started tormenting him again yet?" Naru said/told/asked. At that moment there was a yell that could be heard all over Konoha that came from the Hokage's office. "Well I guess that answers that. Also how in the world can he still yell like that? He what 60, 70?" asked Naru as she looked in the direction of the tower while Mizuki just laughed harder, all the other students looking on were confused and Sasuke wondering what the secret behind the jutsu that would make the Hokage do anything to get and yet not know while still knowing the jutsu itself.

"Alright every one lets get back to the test. First up is Chouji Akimichi" Iruka said after Mizuki managed to stop laughing.

XXX

"I would like to congratulate all of you who passed and wish the one's that didn't better luck next year. For one's that passed please come here tomorrow to get your team assignments" Iruka said dismissing them and walking out of the room.

Naru walked out of the academy with her new hitai-ate tied around her waist like a sash. Hearing her big sister call her name Naru walked over to her. "Hay Onee-chan I told you I'd pass no problem and also did you add more paperwork to the stack when he wasn't looking again to make Ojii-san scream like that. It can't be good for him" Naru told/ asked Rina as they started walking home as Rina had adopted Naru earlier that day as they had grown even closer over the years they spent together training.

"Hay, I've got to make up for lost time and I've got six years worth to catch up on" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Onee-chan, but I'm going to show mercy on him and tell him the secret to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Besides if this keeps up he's going to have a heart attack and I wont be able to take his hat then" Naru said while grabbing her sisters hand and turning off her chakra radar while handy and useful it still takes chakra to use, so she only used it when she had to or to look at people to "see" who they are or if their talking to her. other wise she just uses her enhanced senses to get around or has her sister help her.

"I guess you right. Oh well it was fun while it lasted" Rina said with a sigh as she change direction and started heading to the Hokage tower so that Naru can "save" the old man from his torment.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter four please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd would also like to take this time to thank the people who left reviews for the last chapter. So thank you  
Harteramo, otakuzen, and a special thank you to Iesu Furi-ku for helping me with the story so the rest of you can read them easier. Till next to bye :)


	5. New team, old pain

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Kyuubi talking"**  
**'Kyuubi thinking'**  
_**"Blaze talking"**_  
_**'Blaze thinking**_'  
Jutsu

Chapter Five: New Team, old pain.

Naru was walking to the academy to get her team assignments while thinking about what happened the night before when she told Sarutobi about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu's secret.

XX Flash Back XX

When Rina and Naru reached the tower Naru walked to the Hokages office while Rina waited for her out side. Turning on her radar she entered the office to see Sarutobi working on his paper work with waterfall like tears coming out of his eyes.

Sighing Naru walked in and sat down on the couch waiting for Sarutobi to find a stopping point so they could talk. After five minutes Sarutobi finally looked at Naru and smiled "What brings you here Naru-chan? Oh congratulations on passing your test. Out of all the Kunoichi I think you made the top this year." Sarutobi said smiling while he light his pipe.

"Thank you Ojii-san. I just came here to tell you the way to "defeat" your most hated enemy" Naru said in a laid back tone wishing she could see his reaction to that with her own eyes instead of the chakra radar, but as long as she got to see it; it was still worth it.

Sarutobi after hearing that Naru knew a way for him to defeat his never ending paper work jumped from his chair and ran over to her with a speed no one his age should have even if they're a kage level ninja. "How, tell me please I'll give you any thing you want. Just tell me how to defeat this most retched thing to ever exist" Sarutobi begged while on his hands and knees

Naru seeing this with her radar turned her head to face Blaze 'dose he really hate paper work that much that he would through away his pride as the Hokage just to find a way to get ride of it?' she asked him through the link like Kyuubi had said they could all those years ago.

_**"I don't know Naru-sama, but I don't think he should go as far as begging on his hands and knees no matter how bad it may be. After all he is the Hokage, the leader of the leaf and god of shinobi he should at least retain some dignity"**_ _**Blaze said**_ while looking at Sarutobi and shaking his head.

'well I think Onee-chan has something to do with that after all the time she spent torturing him with it' Naru said back before getting up off the couch and siting down with her self proclaimed grand father. "Ojii-san I already told you I'd tell you how to do it thatʼs why I came here; but there is something I've always wanted. Do you think you can make me a summing contract? Kyuu-kun said you were the only one he knew of that could do it besides other demons" Naru asked while trying to get him off his hand and knees and on the couch.

"Well thatʼs no problem just tell me what you want to summon and if it's not already in use or has a contract I should be able to make it for you, but you would still have to take the bosses test so it's not a guaranty that you'll be able to summon them" Sarutobi said sitting down on the couch with Naru sitting next to him, Blaze sitting on the back of the Hokages chair.

"Well my favorite animal is a wolf can you do that one?" asked Naru resting her head on his side a smile on her face.

"The wolf huh, that contract has already been made and is in the service of Konoha in the Jutsu vault. I actually made that to give you as a coming home present and a graduation present five years ago since I knew that was your favorite animal" Sarutobi said. Sarutobi got up and walked out of the room returning ten minutes later with a vary large scroll in his hand setting it down in front of Naru. "I trust Kyuubi taught you how to use them?" He said going over and sitting in his chair and putting some more tobacco in his pipe before lighting it again and talking a puff from it.

"Yes, and thank you Ojii-san. The way you can beat your paper work is with kage bunshin no Jutsu, but since you old please don't make more then one to help you" Naru said with a pleading look on her face, worried about her grandfather.

Sarutobi had a confused looking on his face till relation hit him and he slams his head on his desk and muttering how stupid he was. "How can I have not of thought about that I'm the professor, god of shinobi and have known that jutsu for twenty five years . Yet never have I even thought to use it like that" he said after he finished hitting his head on his desk over and over again making Naru worry about him even more by the second

"well bye Ojii-san I have to go Onee-chan is waiting for me and remember don't use more then one clone to help you or I'll never forgive you. Come on Blaze-kun lets go" Naru said while sealing away the summoning contract and heading towed the door. Blaze landing on her shoulder.

XX End Flash Back XX

'I hope Ojii-san will be okay while using the kage bunshin no Jutsu to do his paper work, but as long as he only uses one he should be fine right' Naru thought while walking in and sitting down in and open seat. _**"don't worry Naru-sama he's a strong old man and he knows what he can and can't do. He wont use more then he can handle so I'm sure he will take your warning and only use one to help him with it" Blaze said**_ rubbing his head agents her cheek.

Naru smiled and patted his head. **"He's right kit. Sarutobi may be old, but he's not senile. He will no doubtingly only use one clone to do it" Kyuubi said** with a yawn and going back to sleep

'You two are right he'll be okay I have nothing to worry about. Thank you both. I needed that' Naru said before turning her attention to Iruka who had just come in with Mizuki.

"Congratulations all of you for passing, but it's only going to get a lot harder from here on out now that your a ninja of Konoha. You are no longer children, but adults and proud shinobi of the leaf. Although you maybe ninja you are only genin, the lowest rank we ninja have. You will have to train hard or you wont last long here in the shinobi world. You will be assigned a team which you will stay with until you reach the rank of Chuunin. Remember while you are in these team's they are like your family, for better or worse they are your team and your comrades. Don't take them for granted or throw them aside. For we ninja of Konoha are feared for our teamwork and our never ending drive to defend what is most dear to us. Now for your team assignments" Iruka gave his speech to the class. Mizuki then started calling out the teams "team one..."

Naru sat back waiting until her name was called thinking about what Iruka said about being a ninja and about teamwork 'family huh. I would like that' she thought before she heard her name.

"Team seven under Hatake Kakashi is Uzumaki Naru, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" Mizuki said

"Yes true love concurs all! Take that Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted while Naru slams her head on her desk asking Kami why he hated her so much. In Sasuke's mind he was doing the same thing.

"Team eight under Yuhi Kurenai is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata" Mizuki continued ignoring the out burst from Sakura and feeling sorry for Naru, having to be on a team with the Uchiha and his number one fangirl. "Since team nine is already active, team ten that will be under Sarutobi Asuma is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino." Mizuki finished and lowered his clipboard.

"what how come I get stuck with a lazy bum and his over weight friend while Sakura gets to be with Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled making Naru wonder if all fangirls were banshees.

"Ino the reason there in a team is because Sasuke passed as rookie of the year and Naru as the best Kunoichi, while Sakura barley passed the only thing she did well on the test being the written portion. So they balance each other out." Iruka explained then faced the class "wait here till you sensei's arrive and good luck on you ninja carrier, ware your hitai-ate with pride and make Konoha proud. Welcome to the life of a shinobi." He concluded before walking out with Mizuki.

XX Thirty minutes later XX

Team seven was the only team left as all the other teams had left with there sensei's and Naru was sitting back in her chair stretching while Sasuke was looking out the window brooding and Sakura pacing back and forth. "Ahhh where the hell is he? All the other teams have left with their sensei's already and were still here!" Sakura shouted finally having enough waiting around.

"Sakura sit down, shut up, and get comfortable. We still have two and a half hours to wait before Onii-san gets here and I can't sleep with you shouting" Naru told Sakura before laying her head down to get ready to take a nap.

Hearing this both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naru shocked. "What do you mean two and a half hours till he gets here? Do you know our sensei or something?" Sasuke asked standing up and heading over to sit by Naru.

"Uchiha-san are you stupid or just slow? Why would I call him Onii-san if I didn't know him? Also to answer you question Onii-san is always late by at least three hour to every thing and then when he does arrive he gives the most stupidest excuses you will ever hear." Naru said still trying to fall asleep and wishing they would just shut up and leave her alone until Kakashi arrived.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you bitch! And why would he always be late?" Sakura asked shouting.

"First if were going to be on the same team don't you ever shout like a banshee again. I think you blew out my ear drum. Are you trying to make me deaf too? Second, the reason he's always late is because he spends his free time at the memorial stone and gets lost in the past. Thinking about his dead teammates and his dead sensei. Who was my father so thatʼs why I call him Onii-san as he was like my brother while I was growing up without Kaa-san and Tou-san. He would look out for me like Ojii-san and Onee-chan. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei would look after me from time to time, but because they were teaching at the academy they couldn't always be there." Naru said lifting up her head and facing her teammates "so please be quiet and get comfortable were going to be here awhile." She said while patting Blaze on the head.

"What happened to your mother and father?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"I still fail to see how that is any of you business. So please stop asking, I don't want to talk about it . It's too painful" Naru said while getting up and heading to the window and with her chakra radar looked out at the clouds.

"I know how you must feel Naru. Maybe if you talk about it you feel better." Sasuke said in his most caring voice, witch was still not that caring, trying to find out more about her.

"You know how I feel? Don't make me laugh, you have no idea how I feel! Just because your parents and clan died you think you know my pain?! Well I got news for you. Youʼre no were close to knowing how I feel. You who have had a family to love you even if it was only for the first eight years of your life will never understand my pain. Yesterday you asked me about my clan and bloodline today your asking me about my parents. If your so damn interested let me tell you about it then, but know every thing you hear will be a S-class secret punishable by death. But before I tell you let's head to Ojii-sans office" Naru shouted and with her team left for the Hokages office.

XXX

When team seven reached the office Naru was giving off a killing intent that made every one clear a path for them or stay out of their way altogether. "Onee-chan can you do me a favor and go get Kakashi Onii-san and bring him here please" Naru asked Rina when they reach her desk. Rina seeing the mood her little sister was in simply nodded and left to go get Kakashi hoping Naru's new teammates didn't do or say any thing to make Naru to upset for their sake.

After Rina left Naru lead the way to the Hokages office and knocked on the door waiting for her grandfather to let them in Sakura and Sasuke right behind her and wisely keeping quiet wondering why it was such a touchy subject for her.

Hearing Sarutobi call them in Naru opened the door and lead the way into the office were she had her teammate sit on the couch and Kakashi just arrived in a puff of smoke, seeing Naru's mood he went to stand in the corner.

"Ojii-san can you place a silence jutsu please?" Naru asked the Hokage and with a nod of the head and a few hand signs the room glowed blue before every thing went totally quiet.

"Now what is this about Naru-chan?" Sarutobi asked hoping it wasn't what he was think it was about.

"They wanted to know about my clan, family, and in a sense my over all life. So I brought them here were we can talk in private" Naru informed the Hokage.

Kakashi sighed and looked at the two one the couch. "My first impression of you is... your nosy and in the ninja world that can be a good or bad thing depending on the circumstance and unlucky for you two, you just hit the wrong circumstance" standing straight up and walking over to them "know that what is about to be said in here is an S-class secret. Braking it will be considered treason and punishable by death" Kakashi told them in a stern voice.

Sighing Sarutobi got out two sake bottle and tossed one to Kakashi and setting the other one down on his desk before looking at Naru. "Are you sure about this Naru-chan? When I told you about it you didn't really take it to well yourself, are you sure your okay telling them about it?" he asked hoping she would change her mind. When he told her about her parent in the hospital after she woke up, she wouldn't talk to any one and would stare at the sealing with an expression of some one who wasn't even there. Like her soul was gone, torn out of her body.

With a node of her head Naru tern towed her team. "Sasuke you claim your an avenger and wish to kill your brother because the pain he caused you by killing off your clan. Well compared to my pain thatʼs like cutting yourself on a piece of glass. The day I was born was the day Kyuu-kun attack the village and my mom died giving berth to me because she went into premature labor and my father Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, died sealing Kyuu-kun into me just an hour after I was born. All my life I have been hated and shunned for something I had no control over. I have had to deal with beatings, almost being killed more then any veteran ninja has had to in their charier, and I even had to deal with being raped when I was five! When I was six the villager's beat me, braking both my arms and blinding me before throwing me out in the forest to die." Naru said stopping there to untie her blindfold and wipe the tear away from her eyes. While she was doing this Sasuke and Sakura saw the scar running along her eyes were the kunai had struck and were shocked.

"The most ironic thing about my life is that besides my surrogate brothers and sister along with Ojii-san and the owners of Ichirakuʼs ramen stand, the only other person to care about me and my existence is Kyuu-kun himself. When I was blinded he gave me my chakra radar as a way to see, he gave me my bloodline as way to deafened myself, he gave me Blaze-kun's egg so I would have a friend as the villager's hated me, he gave me clothes because the shop owner wouldn't sell me any. But most importantly he trained me in the ways of the shinobi as a way to make up for the pain he has put me though. The village my father gave his life for has given me nothing, but pain and sadness with the exception of Ojii-san and the others, while Kyuu-kun the cause of the pain and suffering has given me a way to live as well as a reason to live. I owe this village nothing and have all the right to hate it and want to destroy it, just like you have a right to hate your brother and want to kill him, but the difference between you and me Sasuke, is that I chose to forgive and move on with my life. All though things are in the past and can't be changed no matter how much we want them to. The past is set in stone, so I look towed the future and all the things that come with it." Naru said before looking to Kakashi "The test is teamwork so don't even try testing us, not that it really makes I difference any way as the council probably told you that you can't fail us in the test anyway. So I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei and don't you even think about being late or I'll let Kyuu-kun have some fun. He's been rather bored since we got back to the village since I can't let him out here like I could on the road; but I'll make an exception and to hell with what the villager's or the council says." Naru said before turning to the door and walking out telling her sister she would see her at home.

Sasuke and Sakura were both shocked at what they just heard. "Is what she said true Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked in a small voice not wanting to believe that her life was that bad.

"No Sakura, what you just herd was the sugar coated version of it and you should be glad about that. Now please leave my office I have to finish up with this stack of paper work fast so I can run damage control on her before she has a mental brake down like she did when I told her about who her parents were." Sarutobi said going back to his paper work and working on it as fast as he could with out it being sloppy and half-assed. Sasuke left the office thinking about what Naru said and about his own life and Sakura left to go home and think about what she had heard.

"It looks like team seven will be a strong unit as long as they help each other out and that Sasuke might have just found a way to cope with the loss of his family and clan. Besides wanting to kill his brother" Kakashi said heading to the door.

"We can only hope" Sarutobi said from his desk still going over his paperwork. Kakashi nodded at that and shut the door before heading back to visit his sensei's grave and telling him about what just happened.

--

A/N: Well thatʼs it for chapter five please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd would like to thank all of you who left a review for the last chapter. Till next time bye:)

Who should Naru be pared with?

Shikamaru

Haku

Gaara

Neji

Sasuke

let the voting began.


	6. First Team Meeting

A/N: I'm back every one with chapter Six. I would like to thank you all for the reviews and your opinion on who Naru should be paired with. Well, on with the show.

Shikamaru: 7

Haku: 7

Gaara: 4

Neji: 7

Sasuke: 4

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Kyuubi talking"  
'Kyuubi thinking'**  
_**"Blaze talking"  
'Blaze thinking'**_  
Jutsu

Chapter Six: First Team Meeting.

Naru was waiting in training ground seven for her team to show up. She had gotten up early so she could get in some extra training and now was just waiting for the rest of her team to show up. 'you'd think at least nii-san would be here after that threat I gave him' Naru thought while yawning and moving to sit down by a tree.

**"Well kit you really didn't say a time for him to be here. So technically he could show up at 2pm and still not be late. A shame I was looking forward to stretching my legs by chasing him to" Kyuubi said** chuckling.

'You know Kyuu-kun, I'm really starting to hate your logic. So your telling me I got up at 5:30 in the morning to come train. Thinking my sensei would actually be here on time and yet I forgot to tell him when to be here and just told him to be on time?' Naru asked in a clearly pissed off voice.

**"umm yes?" Kyuubi said** backing into a corner not wanting to face Naru's anger right now. Sure he was the king of all demons and was immortal until Naru dies but that didn't mean he was stupid. Oh no, he know quite well that when Naru got like this it was best to keep a safe distance. Unfortunately for him that was a bit hard to do.

'So Kyuu-kun mind telling me why your telling me this now instead of yesterday when I told nii-san to be on time?' Naru asked in an overly sweet voice that would make one think an angel was talking.

By this time Kyuubi was as white as a sheet. Like he was looking at the Shinigami again, but this time he was going to get a lot worse then just being sealed. **'I am so screwed. Okay think fast got to find a way out of this one and fast' "well you see kit. When you were talking to your sensei you were emotionally distressed and I had to take care of that otherwise you would have been like you were when Sarutobi told you about your parents this morning. That would've interfered with your training and team meetings along with your missions" Kyuubi said** in his most serious voice hoping she would buy it.

'...well I guess that makes sense, but what am I going to do now?' Naru asked with anther yawn.

_**"Why don't you take a nap Naru-sama? Your team won't be here till Kami knows when and you didn't get much sleep last night. Yet still got up early to come train." Blaze said**_ from his perch on the tree branch above Naru. _**"Don't worry I'll wake you up when your team gets here Naru-sama just get some sleep."**_

'Thank you Blaze-kun, I guess I could use some sleep before I have to deal with Uchiha-teme and his number one fangirl. Man Kami must really hate me for something to put me in a team with them' Naru said laying down and falling asleep.

_**"...You do know that when she finds out that you were too busy thinking on what you were going to do to Kakashi-san to inform her that she forgot to set a meeting time, she's going to kill you right?" Blaze asked**_ chuckling to him self.

**"I am very well aware of that thank you. Right now I'm trying to think of a way out of this mess. Got any suggestions?" Kyuubi asked **in a pleading tone. Hoping that there was a way out of the mess he would be in if Naru found out.

_**"Well...you could try appealing to her good nature, but...I don't think it will get you any where with Naru-sama. No, I think you're pretty fucked no matter what you do. So Kyuubi-sama, any last requests?" Blaze said**_ trying his absolute hardest not to laugh out right then which he was failing miserably at.

**"Yes there is actually...you on a silver platter for my last meal. Now stop joking around and help me think of something. If I go down so do you. Or have you forgotten that I wasn't the only one in the office at the time she told Kakashi to be on time. You were there to and yet didn't inform her to set a time. Probably because you were too busy laughing at my plans on what I was going to do to Kakashi" Kyuubi said** his left eyebrow twitching.

At hearing this Blaze stopped laughing abruptly and paled considerably. _**"Oh shit...dude not cool. I am not getting Naru-sama mad at me for something that was your fault in the first place Kyuubi-baka. Ever sensed I hatched, Naru-sama has always been happy when she was with me. I am not going to make Naru-sama mad, disappointed, and/or sad because of something I couldn't help my self with. NOW START THINKING, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS MESS!!" Blaze said**_ in a disbelieving tone before it turned to that of anger. He could not believe he let this happen. After he swore to himself that he would do anything to make Naru happy and never hurt her in any way; yet here he was trying to figure a way to get out of Naru being just what he said he would never make her. _**"Kyuubi-baka if we live through this, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_

While Kyuubi and Blaze were arguing Sasuke and Sakura had come in the training ground to see Naru sleeping against a tree and moved to go sit by her until Kakashi arrived. "Sasuke-kun what do you think about what Naru told us last night? You don't really think she has had to live through that kind of life do you?" Sakura asked after they sat down. 'no parents growing up, hated by the village, beaten on a daily bases, raped at five, and even blinded and left out in the forest all because her dad the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in her? That would be to much for any one. How is she still sane after all that?' Sakura thought to her self.

"To be honest Sakura. Yes I do, though that doesn't mean I like it. Think about it, why would she lie about something like that and we knew it was a touchy subject to begin with so that would explain it. Not to mention Hokage-sama confirmed it after she left saying it was the sugar coated version and Kakashi-sensei saying we hit the wrong circumstances as well as it being an S-class secret punishable by death" Sasuke said with a sigh looking up at the clouds. "I guess it's true what they say. No matter how bad you have it some one has it worse. Although I must say in her case thatʼs going to be hard to top and I really don't want to see the person who does manage to do it"

"So what are we going to do now? I mean it's our fault that she had to go through that pain yesterday telling us about her life and if what Hokage-sama said before we left was true, she could be suffering emotional damage, because we wouldn't listen when she told us it was to painful to talk about" Sakura asked looking at the sleeping red head next to her.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to at least try to help make her life easier. I lost my family and clan to my brothers quest for power. She lost her family, her sight, hell she lost her virginity because of something that she had no control over. Yet here she is not a care in the world and hiding her pain away from prying eyes with a fake smile. Kyuubi himself the cause of her pain is even more caring then the people of this village giving her things to help her. Yet what do I do? I make it worse by asking her about it because of my stupid quest for vengeance agents my brother. Well fuck Itachi! The Uchiha clan will be avenged when he dies any way. I have more important things to worry about then him. I only wish I realized that before this had to happen" Sasuke said punching the ground in front of him and waking Naru up from him shouting.

"hmmm whats going on? Why are you shouting Sasuke is it time for our team meeting? Is Kakashi-nii-san here yet?" Naru asked while yawning and moving into a sitting position.

"No Naru-chan Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet sorry I woke you up I didn't mean to lose my temper and shout like that go back to sleep will wake you once Kakashi gets here" Sasuke told Naru as he took of the jacket he was wearing and put it over her.

"Okay who are you and what did you do with Sasuke, You bastard!" Naru yelled jumping up and getting into her fighting stance, glaring at the "impostor" with a look that spelled pain if he didn't tell her.

"I didn't do any thing with him Naru-chan. I am Sasuke Uchiha the worlds biggest asshole and stupid beyond belief. Though it took you telling me about your life to make me see this so sorry I made you remember and relive your pain to knock some sense into me" Sasuke said with a sigh and looked at Naru with an apologetic expression on his face. Sakura also apologizing from next to him.

"Okay, oww my head hurts now. I'm not going to deal with this right now. I was up late last night trying to lock my memory's and I forgot to tell nii-san when to be here yesterday and now I have to deal with this? Fuck Kami-sama whatever I did to piss you off I apologize" Naru said holding her head to try and stop the migraine that was coming while Sasuke and Sakura just looked at her also wondering what she did that pissed Kami off so much as to give her the life he did.

"Yo" Kakashi said as he appeared in a puff of smoke waving lazily with one hand and holding an orange book in the other with his one visible eye in a U shape signaling he was smiling at them under his mask

"Youʼre late sensei!" Sakura yelled at him glaring.

"Sorry, sorry you see on my way here I saw a fish drown..." Kakashi started explaining but was interrupted by Naru.

"Cut the bullshit nii-san we're not buying it. I told you not to be late yesterday, but in my emotional state I forgot to tell you when so you got lucky this time. But from now on youʼre here by 8am even if we are or not. If you're not, not only will I let Kyuu-kun have some fun, but I will burn that smut collection of yours that you call literature. Do I make my self clear nii-san?" Naru said walking over to stand in front of him.

"Cr...crystal clear imouto" Kakashi said gulping and hiding his book behind his back.

"Good now can we please get this meeting over with? I want to go be with Onee-chan. I still have some thing I want to forget and need her help." Naru said while moving to sit down with Sasuke and Sakura.

"Well since you totally blew my test yesterday it would be rather pointless to have it now so I guess we'll just do team introductions since we didn't do that yet. So when I call on you tell us you likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" Kakashi said moving to stand in front of them.

"Sensei why don't you go first since only Naru knows you and also to show us how it's done" Sakura said while still glaring at Kakashi only this time because of the book he was reading.

"Hmmm okay, well my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes are also none of your business, and my dreams for the future... well I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi said smiling "okay your tern pinkie" he finished pointing to Sakura.

'all we learned was his name' both Sasuke and Sakura thought with a sweatdrop. "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes... well I like Sasuke-kun and animals, my hobbies is growing flowers. I dislike perverts and my dreams for the future...well I guess I have to think about that" Sakura said and waited for the next to go.

"Okay youʼre next oh anti-social one"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I have few things I like but they are training and strawberries as well as my teammate Naru-chan for opening my eyes too see how stupid I was. My dislikes are Itachi and traitors and right now these dumb shits in this village that dare call themselves villager's, and my dreams for the future... well I guess I also need to think about that as Itachi can go fuck himself. I guess trying to help make Naru-chan's life a little easier" Sasuke said after he shot Kakashi a Uchiha glare. Hearing Sasuke say that Naru looked at him with a shocked face, but pushed it to the back of her mind and making a mental note to ask him about it later.

"and last but not least imouto" Kakashi said also looking at Sasuke and making a mental note to talk to him.

"My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naru, my likes are Blaze-kun, Kyuu-kun, my precious people, training, my katanas, my hobbies includes making knew moves/Jutsu and hanging out with Onee-chan and Blaze-kun. My dislikes are perverts and people who can't tell the difference between a sword and it's sheath. My dreams for the future is to be Hokage and take Ojii-sans hat from him as well as making the villager's see me for who I am not what they think I am" Naru said with a small smile on her face.

"Right, okay every one meet back here tomorrow at 8am for our first mission. Dismissed" Kakashi said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The members of team seven going to do their own thing.

A/N: Well thatʼs it for chapter six hoped you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.

I would like to say thank you to all the people who left a review for the last chapter and thanks for the tips on what to do with the pairings. The voting will go on for two more chapter so please come and vote for who you want Naru to be paired with. Well thatʼs all I have till next time cya :)


	7. Off to wave

A/N: I'm back every one with chapter Seven. I would like to inform you that this chapter and the next one is the last chance to vote on the pairing for Naru so please make sure to vote for who you want Naru to be paired with. If the one you voted for doesn't win I'm sorry, but there is little I can do about that as I gave the Pairing rights to you the readers. So that is between all of the people who read this fic and voted on the pairing, not me. I just write it. Well that's all I have for now so on with the show.

Shikamaru: 8

Haku: 11

Gaara: 5

Neji: 9

Sasuke: 5

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Kyuubi talking"  
'Kyuubi thinking'**  
_**"Blaze talking"  
'Blaze thinking'**_  
Jutsu

Chapter Seven: Off to wave.

It has been two months since team seven was formed and they have quickly become one of the best Genin teams Konoha has ever seen. With their teamwork tuned to perfection they have quickly and effectively completed over 80 D-ranked missions. Also in their training sessions Kakashi found out were they all stood on the team and as individuals. With Naru's chakra radar along with her mastery of Kenjutsu she became the teams look out and support fighter. While Sasuke with his knowledge of Ninjutsu and his skill in Taijutsu became the teams front line fighter and long range support for when Naru was up close and personal. Sakura having the least amount of chakra, but the best control along with her book smarts was the teams tactician and was also working one being the teams medic. Although that was slow going as Kakashi didn't know a lot about being a medic-nin. So she had to find some one else to teach her medical skills. Right now we find team seven in the Hokages office after completing their latest chor... I mean mission.

"Team seven reporting on another successful mission. Mission to capture the fire lords wife's cat complete" Kakashi said lazily as he stood behind his team with his book in hand. 'Though how that damn cat is still alive is beyond me. I remember chasing that hell spawned cat when I was a genin!'

'Hmmm note to self find a way to save that poor cat from the fire lord's wife before it runs away again. You have any thoughts Kyuu-kun?' Naru thought as she watched the fire lord's wife squeeze the poor cat as she hugged it.

**"You could always try asking her if you could buy it, saying how the two of you became close over the time of always catching him. I mean come on, out of all the Genin that have had to do this Mission, you're the only one he'll come to with out a fight kit" Kyuubi said** from his spot under a tree in the mindscape. During their training trip Naru had fixed up her mindscape from a sewer to a lust green forest with a crystal clear lake and wildflowers in the clearing.

'...I guess I could do that, but the only reason Tora-kun comes to me is because I'm the only one who tries to help him lesson the pain of going back to his owner. That and I promised him I would get him away from her altogether' Naru informed Kyuubi with a sweatdrop.

"Well done team seven that makes 85 D-ranks you've completed and in such a short amount of time too is very impressive. Now for you next mission you can choose between pulling the weeds in Ms. Yumie's garden, you could clean out the Inuzuka kennels or you could paint the Hyuu..." Sarutobi stated but was interrupted by Naru.

"Ojii-san with all do respect and not to be rude or anything, but could you give us a C-rank mission now? We've already completed the required amount of D-rank missions and then some and have done what is asked of us with out question and completed our mission fast and effectively and we have been waiting patiently for a while now. Even our patience has their limits and I'm afraid ours is just about to be reached." Naru said taking a step forwarded and getting on one knee with her fist to the ground and her head bowed in respect to her adoptive grandfather.

Looking at Naru Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and took a puff from his pipe before he exhaled it and smiled at her "Well I guess you do have a point there Naru-chan. Your guys teamwork is the best I've seen in a long time and you have yet to let me down and have even helped me numerous times by taking more then one mission a day when we were short handed for the D-ranks because the other Genin's don't want to do more then they have to. Alright, I will give you guys a C-rank mission, but only if Kakashi thinks you guys are ready for it. What do you think Kakashi?" He said. His smile never leaving his face. Naru had gotten up also smiling at Sarutobi knowing what Kakashi was going to say.

"They have been ready for a while now. I was just waiting for them to ask for one." Kakashi said looking up from his book for a few seconds before he turned the page and started reading again and catching the kunai that Sasuke throw at him and tossing it back.

"Well then your mission is to escort a bridge builder to his home in Wave and guard him while he finishes his latest bridge. Send him in please" Sarutobi said tossing a scroll to Kakashi with the mission specs in it, and team seven turning to the door.

The door to the office opened to reveal a man in his early to mid 60ʼs with a bottle of sake in his hand. When the man saw team seven he looked appalled. "What is the meaning of this? I pay you good money and you give me a bunch of snot nose brats. They don't even look like they're out of their diapers! They look weak and why is a blind girl a ninja in the first place. She alone will need protection!" the man said. Then going to take a drink of sake, he dropped the bottle as he was pinned to the wall with several kunais and watched as a fire like bird caught the bottle and flew over to the blind girl who was lowering her arm after she pined him to the wall and gave it to her before landing on her shoulder.

Naru looked at the sake bottle before sniffed it to see what kind of sake the man drank and found it to be the crappy kind. She had learned from Sarutobi how to tell the difference between good sake and bad sake by the smell when she was young after a villager tried to get her drunk so he could rape her and she wouldn't remember and he wouldn't get caught. Need less to say that plan failed miserably. "I should inform you that it is not wise to underestimate us sir. Also it is not wise nor is it safe to judge me weak on the fact I can't see. I'll have you know I can go toe to toe with any Genin and most Chuunin of this village and still come out on top and on a side note you have poor taste in sake sir. This shit sucks" Naru said handing the bottle to Sarutobi who also sniffed it and nodding his head in agreement.

Placing a cork in the bottle, he tossed it to Kakashi who, with a sigh, caught it while closing his book and walking over to help the man off the wall. "Tazuna-san I assure you that this is my best Genin team in all of Konoha and is more then skilled enough to handle the mission you requested. Also for you safety I would refrain from making comments about Naru-chan being blind. As you saw she doesn't take lightly to it and you got off lucky this time, but next time you might not." Sarutobi said as he looked at Naru who was refraining her self from attacking him again. Sasuke and Sakura had moved off to the side when they heard their client degrade Naru for being blind having seen what she did to people who did that and wanted to get out of the line of fire hoping for the man's sake that she didn't literally use fire as a way to prove him wrong or teach him not to degrade her. 'You would think that a civilian would know never to underestimate a ninja whether they're a kid, adult or even if they have a physical disadvantage. It's just common sense that we shinobi can do things that civilian can't do...' was the collective thought of most the shinobi in the room.

"I will take your word for it then Hokage-sama. My name is Tazuna and you will be guarding me while I return home and complete my latest bridge. I expect you to do every thing to make sure I'm safe even lay down your lives if it comes to that. Oh and what did you mean by 'that shit sucks'? How would you know good sake from bad when you can't even drink it." Tazuna told them before turning to Naru with a confused look on his face.

"Well that is for me to know and for you to die trying to find out. Also sir as shinobi's we are allowed to drink at the age of 16. I mean seriously old enough to kill, old enough to drink" Naru told him in a bored tone before turning to her sensei to hear when and where they were to meet at.

"Okay team go home and pack for a three week mission and meet at the North gate in two hours. Dismissed." Kakashi said and team seven left to go get ready.

XXX

Team seven and their client were now three hours out of Konoha and heading to Wave. They were in a diamond formation with Naru in front of Tazuna, Sasuke to his left and Sakura on his right with Kakashi bring up the rear. They had been talking to each other about different things during their walk to wave. When Naru found two ninja on the side of the road trying to hide, in her opinion, in a poorly planned Genjutsu. '...can they really be that stupid? I mean it hasn't rained in weeks and they're trying to use that to hide themselves.' Naru thought with a sigh and signaled her team about the possible threat up ahead.

Seeing Naru signal them that two shinobi's were up ahead Sasuke and Sakura waited to see what their orders were and getting a nod from Kakashi before he slowed his pace to fall a bit behind. They continued walking as if they didn't notice any thing was amiss.

When the group passed the 'puddles' two figures emerged form them and preceded to rap Kakashi in two razor like chains that were attached to their clawed gauntlets and tore him to pieces. "One down three to go brother" one of the two said as he brought his chain back and got ready to attack again "right you are brother" said the other also bringing the his chain back.

Naru and Sasuke immediately went into an offensive stance and charged their opponents while Sakura got into a defensive stance in front of Tazuna after pushing him to the ground to better protect him. The fight didn't last long between Sasuke using his Taijutsu and Naru with her bloodline and Blaze at her side the two attacking shinobi never new what hit them. After Naru and Sasuke finished tying them to a tree they heard the sound of clapping and turned to see Kakashi stepping out from behind a tree with his one visible eye in an upside down U shape applauding them.

"Nicely done team, nicely done. Good teamwork Naru, Sasuke. Sakura nice job getting the client out of danger." at this point Kakashi looked at Tazuna with a gaze that made the man almost piss his pants "Tazuna you have some explaining to do. When we took this mission we were told that we would be protecting you from bandits and such not trained ninja. If we had know this, this mission would have been labeled a B-rank borderline A-rank mission not a C-rank one. So I'll will give you one chance to tell me why I should not just abandon this mission right here and take my team back to Konoha as you have already violated our contract by lying to us" Kakashi told Tazuna while giving him a look that could kill.

Tazuna looked at the man then looked at the to Chuunin tied to the tree and finally at the three genin before he turned back to Kakashi with a sigh. "okay look I'm sorry I lied to you guys, but I had to do it. You see Wave is very poor right now thanks to a man named Gato and even our daimyo can't afford anything higher then a C-rank mission" Tazuna said before looking to the sky.

"Gato? As in Gato of Gato shipping industries. He's suppose to be one of the worlds richest men, why would he attack you?" Kakashi asked, but to his along with every one else's surprise it wasn't Tazuna who answered, but Naru.

"Gato may appear to be an honest business man on the out side, but he is well know in the under world for being the worst crime lord ever. Selling drugs, slaves, and that's if your male if your female then it get worse as your sold as a sex slave if your lucky. He is also know to hire ninja and then after they do their job he has mercs kill them while they're still weak from battle so he doesn't have to pay them. Let me guess Tazuna-san he has set his sights on Wave. Also with Wave being the small fishing village it is with no ninja village of it's own, he probably took it over quickly thanks to his shipping industry am I right?" Naru informed them sounding as though she was talking about the weather.

"ye.. yes that's right, but how in the seven lairs of hell do you know all that?" Tazuna asked shocked that this girl know all about Gato.

"That's a good question, Naru-chan just how do you know all that?" Kakashi asked looking like he was trying to decide whether he should be proud that she knew or mad that she didn't bother to tell him.

Moving her head back and forth as if checking to see if any one else was listing she had them move closer before whispering "Can you keep a secret?" with their nods she smirked knowing this was going to piss Kakashi off to no ends. "So can I" and with that she walked over to a tree and leaned against it until they figured out what they were going to do.

"So what are we going to do team? If we continue this mission knowing that it will be at lest B-rank borderline A-rank and the next ninja Gato sends will probably be of Jounin level" Kakashi said looking piss off and glaring daggers at Naru who just smirked back at him 'Naru-chan 2 Kakashi-sensei 0' thought both Sasuke and Sakura also smirking at Kakashi's displeasure.

"Well I say we continue. I mean we already accepted it even if it was under false pretenses. Besides by the sounds of it, this Gato guy needs a good ass kicking." Sasuke said from his spot against the tree opposite Naru's.

"I second that" Naru said tossing Sakura a scroll "by the way Sakura you win. Kiba did try to ask me out last weekend."

"I'm not backing down, and I told you Naru-chan that guy is a total playboy. He's such a pervert." Sakura said opining the scroll and looking at it.

"ya, ya shut up." Naru said pushing off the tree and walking over to Tazuna "ready to go when you are Tazuna-san"

XXX

Team seven and Tazuna were sitting down in the living room waiting for Kakashi to wake up. They had encountered a missing-nin named Zabuza and had to fight their way out with Kakashi getting tricked into the water and getting imprisoned. Naru and Sasuke were forced to help before backing off again. Though not before Naru could get a safe distance away she was hit by one of Zabuza water clones and was currently relying on her teammates to help her around. After she was hit the clone didn't stand a chance against Blaze as he got pissed and grew to the size of a horse and promptly wiped them out while Kakashi handled the real one. When he was about to deliver the final blow two senbon needles hit Zabuza in the side of the neck "killing" him and a hunter-nin dropped down and thanked them before taking the body and leaving in a puff of smoke. Kakashi covered his Sharingan eye and promptly preceded to faint. Leaving only Sasuke and Sakura to get him and an injured Naru to Tazuna's house.

"So now what do we do? Naru-chan's got a deep wound on her back; while Kakashi-sensei will be out for at least a week with chakra exhaustion" Sakura asked Sasuke while looking up at the room Naru was in before she looked at Sasuke again.

"We wait until one of them wakes up and is strong enough to take charge. Until then we are to do are job and protect Tazuna. Man this just fucking sucks, first our team captain and then our sensei what next our medic?" Sasuke said with a sigh noting Sakura stiffen for a brief moment.

"Well I guess we wait until tomorrow then. Naru-chan should be up by then and Kakashi-sensei should be up some time around nine tomorrow also." Sakura informed

"Okay, then you go get some sleep I'll stay up a bit more and keep an eye on the place, but you need to rest after using so much chakra." Sasuke told her standing up and walking out of the room.

"What a mess this mission is turning out to be. I just hope it doesn't get worse for Naru-chan's sake. I don't think her body can handle the stress right now with every thing that's happened so far. The training she puts her body through, using her chakra radar so she can keep look out the whole way here. Sure it's grate that she can use it to see and keep look out, but using it constantly like this with the chakra it take to use... even if she's a chakra freak, her body can't handle the stress the chakra requirement puts on it for long periods of time and on top of that having to deal with the lingering memory's that she can't get rid of after she told Sasuke and me about her life. We can only hope and pray that every thing will be okay" said Sakura sighing while standing up and heading to the room she shared with Naru.

-- --

A/N: Well there is chapter seven please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'd like to say thanks to all those who have reviewed and those who have voted. Till next time cya :)


	8. Enter Haku

A/N: I'm back every one, with chapter Eight. Sorry it took so long I've had a lot to deal with, my grandma just died, my favorite dog died, I have school finales, we just found out our house was broken into while we were going to see my grandma and attend her funeral. On a side note, I just wanted to let you know that this will be the last chapter that you can vote on for the pairings, so please vote for who you want Naru to be pared with. Okay on with the show.

Shikamaru: 16.

Haku: 18.

Gaara: 6.

Neji: 11.

Sasuke:11.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Kyuubi talking"  
'Kyuubi thinking'**  
_**"Blaze talking"  
'Blaze thinking'**_  
Jutsu

Chapter eight: Enter Haku.

It's been a day since Team Seven got to Tazuna's house. Kakashi was already up telling his team about the danger to come. "As you have probably already guessed Zabuza is still alive, the hunter-nin that took his body away is most likely working for him, as hunter-nins are suppose to dispose of the body on sight. I'm willing to bet that we have at the most a week before we have to face him again. So in that time you thr..." Kakashi informed them only to be interrupted.

"Nii-san you should be resting. Go sit down I'll help train them this time, but you owe me one." Naru said from behind Kakashi scaring the shit out of him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Naru-chan don't do that! I'm not use to the Hirashin no Jutsu any more, last time I saw it was when you were born, and as for training what do you plan to teach them? You do know the rule about teaching Genin anything to powerful as to not make them go power made right?" Kakashi said while coming down from the tree he had jumped up in after nearly having a heart attack.

"... Nii-san are you sure you're one of Ojii-san's best ninjas?" Naru asked tilting her head to one side.

"Hay you would have the shit scared out of you too, if some one appears out of know where with a jutsu that you thought was lost with your sensei's death. Fuck. How did you even learn that jutsu in the first place? And to do it with out the kunai? You know what never mind, now back to my question."

"What ever helps you sleep at night Nii-san. Anyway, I was just going to teach them the water on walking exorcise and some defensive jutsu and offensive jutsu. Also, yes I know the rule, but some rules are made to be broken and to tell you the truth Nii-san, as long as it keeps us alive I'll have them at high Chunin by the end of the week" Naru told Kakashi with an evil chuckle.

Hearing Naru say that along with the chuckle Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Sakura with an apologetic look 'I am so glade I'm not them right now. Sure high Chunin in a weeks time is tempting but the hell one would hove to go through... it's just not worth it. Add the point it's going to be Naru-chan teaching them, I'd rather face the Shinigami, at least then I know I have a chance at surviving.'

"Sasuke, why do I have a really bad felling about having Naru-chan teaching us?" Sakura asked backing up a little bit.

"dose it fell like dieing now and getting it over with will probably be less painful?" Sasuke asked her while looking at Naru in case he had to run for his life. (which probably would have bin the best idea the moment Naru offered to train them)

"yes... why do you ask Sasuke?" Sakura said sweeting a little hoping that he wouldn't answer the way she thought he would.

"... we are so fucking scrood" turning to look at Sakura, for the first time sense the Uchiha massacre Sasuke look like he was about to wet his pants "I think it would be in our best interest to run as fast as we can now and pray to Kami she wont catch us"

"to late Sasuke-kun, I'm already her now let's get you two training so we can fight Zabuza and his helper when they decide to show up again to play." Naru said the smile never leaving her face.

'Kami have mercy and kill me now, it will be less painful' was the thought Sasuke and Sakura shared as they were dragged off by Naru.

XXX

"Okay you two Liston up, because I'm only going to say this once. Unlike Nii-san my training will push you above and beyond your limit and I want lie to you it's going to hurt like a fucking bitch, but thats the only way to grow strong so before we begin do ether of you have any questions?" Naru asked as she looked at them and thinking of the best way to train them.

"ya I got one. It's more like a two part question, first how are you going to train us up to your level in only one week and second what are the chances I can just get you to kill me now?" Sasuke asked as he lend agents a tree.

"...well first my level is only low jounin and thats with six years of hell's training and most of it was spent getting use to fighting blind, with and without my chakra radar so it's going to be a bit easier for you two sense you can see and we can skip that part and second no chance in hell." Naru said sweet doping

"hell's training?" Sakura asked

"well that's more or less what it was I mean I had the Kyuubi no Kitsune as my sensei" Naru told her as she shudder at the memory of the hell she when through.

"alright let's get started with a light work out. Give me 100 laps around the clearing, 500 push ups, 500 sit ups, 1,000 punches each hand, and 1,000 kicks each leg. I'll be doing them with you so let's go." Naru said as she began to run laps with her teammates following behind her.

'Kami-sama have mercy and just kill me now, at lest it would be quick' were the collective thoughts of Sasuke and Sakura.

XXX

"_**were back"**_ _**Blaze squawked**_ as he flow though the window while the others used the door.

"So how was training with Naru-chan?" Kakashi asked from over his book as his team came through the door (in sasuke's and Sakura's case dragged)

"some one kill me now.... please" was his reply

"oh it was not that bad!" Naru said dropping them on the couch

"Say's the insane slave driver" Sasuke shot back

"oh come on. You have got to be kidding me, after all that talk about being an avenger and needing power when we first met your telling me you can't handle that light work out? I mean I did it with you so if it was that bad, how come I'm fine then?" Naru asked lifting an eyebrow

"because your a stamina freak" Sakura said putting her two cents in

before Naru could say something Tsunami called telling them dinner was ready, so Naru grabbed them and dragged them into the dinning room were Tazuna sat at the head of the table with Tsunami sitting next to him, a small boy sitting next to her with an aura of sadness.

Sitting down team 7 thanked Tsunami for the food as they began to eat all the while making small talk, laughing and in general having a good time.

"why?" came the small voice from across the table from the small boy

"why what?" asked Naru tilting her head to the side

"WHY DO YOU TRY SO HARD ALL YOUR GOING TO DO IS DIE, NO ONE CAN BEAT GATO. THE STRONG WILL ALWAYS BEAT THE WEEK!!" the boy yelled while jumping to his feet.

"we were hired to protect your grandfather even if that meant giving up our lives and that's what were going to do." Naru replied comely then taking another bite of her food

"why do you care!! you know nothing of our pain!! I bet you have a rich mom and dad waiting for you back home! You know nothing of pain!!" the boy yelled at her before it went deadly quiet. The only sound that was herd was team seven doping their silverware.

Ten seconds of the deadly quiet passed before Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped up. Kakashi grabbing Tazuna and Tsunami, while Sakura grabbed the boy and put them behind them, then all three got into a difference stance in front of them watching Naru closely. It took them all of three seconds to do this, and while this was happing Naru just sat there her bang covering her blindfold as she looked down.

Tazuna and his family was confused as to what was going on, until a menacing aura filled the room and they all looked to Naru just in time to see her chakra explode from her in a huge blast, fire dancing around her like it was moving to some song only it could hear. Slowly Naru looked up her eyes covered by the black silk blind fold, the faces she was giving them would make even the Kyuubi, hell even Kami and Shinigami cower in fear while trying hard not to wet themselves (man note to self, never piss her off lol XD)

"I don't know pain?! I DON'T **KNOW** **PAIN?!!! I'VE KNOWN PAIN WAY BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN!! Have you ever had to come home to an empty house after just getting beat to an inch of your life from a mob? Did you have a village of people scream for your death only hours after you were born or have them try to kill you after the leader of the village said no?! In my village I'm hated because I was born on the day a demon attack, a link to an unwanted past, a reminder of something every one wants to forget. On that day I lost my parents, my mom died giving berth to me and my dad died on the battlefield, I'm the last of my clan, I never even got the chance to know them! You think you have it bad, someone always has it worse."** Naru yelled before getting up and walking to the door before pausing and turning around "though I have yet to met that person and I pray to Kami-sama that in the line of pian, I'm the last as no one should live the life I've bin forced to live" and with that she walks out into the forest to go blow off some stem Blaze fowling right behind her.

XXX

"**Kit you have to calm down! I can't heal you if you wont give me the chance to"** **Kyuubi told** Naru over the link

'But Kyuu-kun you heard what he said!' Naru yelled back as she continued to punch the living daylights out of some unlucky tree that she found (poor tree)

"**I know kit, but you have to calm down it wont be good if you ware your self down before you have to fight Zabuza again"** **Kyuubi said** as he tried once again to heal her and once again failing as she continued to pound the tree.

"_**Naru-sama please calm down it's not his fault he didn't know your life was that bad."**_ _**Blaze said**_ from his spot on the branch of the tree Naru had bin punching

with a sigh Naru stopped punching the tree and sat down, her back resting agents the tree as Kyuubi got to work on healing her bloody knuckles. 'I know, but thats what makes me so made. He judged me without even trying to get to know me. Just like every one else' Naru said as she fought bake the tears that were threatening to come out.

"_**he still young Naru-sama he's bound to make mistakes, just forget about it and get some sleep I'll keep a look out for you"**_ _**Blaze said**_ as he flew down and landed on her shoulder and rubbed his head agents her cheek

'thank you Blaze-kun' Naru said before falling asleep

"**now how come I can't get her to calm down, but you can? That is so unfair"** **Kyuubi grumbled** as he finished healing her

"_**most likely because I'm like her child so it helps to calm her, but to be honest as long as it calms her down and makes her happy I don't care what it is"**_ _**Blaze said**_ back as he flew back up to the branch above to kept a look out

"**you got that right, man were is Rina-chan when you need her?"** **Kyuubi said** before coming out to help keep watch in his small fox form as to not draw attention

"_**Baka are you suicidal are something?! If Rina-sama was here you, me, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Tazuna-san and his family would be dead along with Zabuza and his accomplice for ether A) hurting Naru-sama B) casing her emotional damage or C) not stopping said person before they could hurt her or cause emotional damage!"**_ _**Blaze asked**_

"**you make a good point... ya lets tell Kakashi to tell the Hokage not to let Rina-chan know about the mission details."** **Kyuubi said** with a shudder.

XXX

early the next morning a boy could be seen walking through the woods stopping every now and then to look at a plant as though he was looking for a certain one when he came into a small clearing and was greeted by the sight of a red heired girl sleeping with her back to a tree, a small red fox on her lap, and a flaming bird above her on the tree branch. Both looking at him as if saying 'try to hurt her and it will be the last mistake you will ever make' (pun not intend) slowly the boy approached as to not startle the girl's "gardens" when he reach to shake the girl awake her hand shot up and grabbed him before slowly getting up knocking the fox off her to have him stand by her side.

"It's not a good idea to wake a ninja, one might think you a threat and kill you first and ask questions later" the red haired girl said in an angelic voice

the boy looked at her in aw taking notice of the fact that she was wearing a blind fold yet still was able to grabbed his hand with pin point accuracy and not wasting a single moment. It took him a few minutes before he seemed to snap back to reality and answered her. "sorry about that. Didn't mean to startle you or any thing I just wanted to tell you that you'll catch a coled if you sleep out here" the boy said as he continued to stare at her

"thank you for your concern, but I'm not one to get sick easily or at all to be precise. Also the herbs your looking for are over there, so how is Zabuza-san?" she asked as she let go of his hand

The boy jumped back getting into a defensive stances looking confused. "how did you know who I was?" he asked not taking his eye off her.

"I may be blind, but I'm not stupid. I have heighten senses that would make an Inuzuka Julius and you smell the same as the hunter-nin that took Zabuza" she said in a bored tone as she picked up the fox.

"so what are you going to do now kill me?" he asked while mentally beating himself up for not bring any of his weapons with him

"No. I'm not going to do anything beside talk to you or train with my partners" she said as she pated the fox

"... your not going to fight me?" the boy said as if not believing it

"no"

"... your a strange girl you know that?"

"this coming form a boy who looks like a girl?" She said tilting her head to the side

"now that's hitting blow the belt.... wait how do you know what I look like? Oh and can I ask you for you name?" he said as he sat down to collect the herbs with her siting to help him

"Every ninja needs a way to "see" or they wont last long as a shinobi I'm no different, but that knowledge is for those I trust and no one else. Also,it's only polite to give your name before asking some one for theirs" was his only answer

"your right how rude of me, my name is Haku and I beg your forgiveness for my earlier rudeness"

said the boy now known as Haku with a slight smirk

"smartass" the girl huffed "any way my name is Naru Uzumaki, it's nice to meat you Haku-san" Naru said as she gave him a small smile

"it's nice to meat you to Naru-san. Can I ask why your helping me even though we are enemy?" Haku asked as he pulled up anther herb inspecting it before cleaning it of the left over dirt and putting it into a basket

"because your eyes are the same as mine full of pain and sadness which only one who's had a hard life can up tain" Naru said in a sad tone

"what do you mean? What happened to you that would give you the eyes of one who's in pain?" Haku asked in a soft caring tone as to calm her hopefully

"I am sorry Haku-san, but I don't know you well enough to get into that. Though I would like to get to know you more.... do you think you could ask Zabuza if he would be willing to join the leaf? I give you my word and my life that I could get both of you in without a moments hesitation, the Hokage is like a grandfather to me and I'm sure if I asked him he would do it. I really don't want to fight you Haku-san" Naru said in a soft voice as she bowed her head

"I would like that, but it's up to Zabuza-sama if we do or not. He saved me from a life of pain and I will do any thing in my power to help him" Haku said giving her a small sad smile "but I will talk to him about it and he will give you his answer on the battlefield when we meet again" Haku said getting up and with a bow "it was nice talking to you Naru-san I hope when we meet again it will be as friends and not as enemy's but I cannot guarantee it goodbye Naru-chan" and walked away leaving Naru to her training.

----------

A/N: sorry every one about the not updating for awhile but I had a lot to duel with I'll try to update sooner in the future. Also know that if Haku loses (not likely with the way things are going) that Naru meant to get to know him as a friend. Please review and marry Christmas to every one and happy new year (encase I don't update before the new year) thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. Till next time Ja ne! (*o*)


	9. Battle for the bridge

A/N: Well I back every one, sorry for the wait I wanted to give every one the chance to vote for who they want paired with Naru. The other reason I took so long is... well I suck at battle scenes and that is what this chapter is all about so sorry if it sucks (bows at the waist), also, make sure to read the A/N at the end to find out who the lucky winner is and will be paired with Naru.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villagers when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"Kyuubi talking"  
'Kyuubi thinking'**  
_**"Blaze talking"  
'Blaze thinking'**_  
Jutsu

Chapter Nine: battle on the bridge.

Team seven has been in the land of waves for about a week now and was now on their guard for Zabuza and his partner to make their appearance. During the week Naru has spent most her time training both Sasuke and Sakura while Kakashi went to the bridge to guard Tazuna. She was currently sleeping in her bed because of the last minute training she did last night that lasted until after twelve.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were heading down to the bridge with Tazuna now that the week was over and Zabuza could appear any time so they made sure to stay together from here on out.

"Tazuna-san, is it always this foggy in the morning?" Sakura asked as she wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to keep warm.

"No, the worst time is early in the morning and even then it's not this bad," he answered her with a puzzled look on his face.

Hearing that piece of news put Kakashi on his guard along with Sasuke and Sakura as they heard laughter coming from the fog. "How good it is to see you again Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake. Where is your other student?" Zabuza inquired as the fog began to lighten.

"That is none of your concern Zabuza. You should be worried about the here and now, not the who and where," Kakashi retorted as he and his team moved in front of Tazuna.

"Worry about the here and now? Now why would I do that, no I'm not worried at all, I only ask that so I could have a friendly little chat with her, it's not every day I meet a genin that could make me go all out in a Kenjutsu battle let alone win and live to tell about it" Zabuza chuckled out.

"Oh? And what pray tell did you want to chat about with Naru if I may so ask?" Kakashi retorted not believing him and to try and stall for time for Naru to get there to tip the oncoming battle in their favor.

"Well if you must know I was just going to ask her a few questions like who taught her Kenjutsu, how the HELL did she beat me when she's BLIND!! And one more thing that I will only say when she is present," Zabuza said scowling at the fact that he lost.

"Hahahaha! If I were you, I would leave the part about her beating you even though she's blind out, unless of course you have a death wish, trust me on that one not even the Kyuubi no Kitsune wants to fight her after making that insult, hahaha." Kakashi barked out through his laughter trying hard not to fall on his ass along with his team.

"Really? And here I'm under the impression that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was killed at the hands of your Yondaime Hokage. Do you take me for a fool Kakashi Hatake?" Zabuza asked gingerly and noticed team seven flinch when he said that. "Wait he didn't kill him did he? Oh, this is just too rich are you telling me that the Yondaime Hokage didn't in fact kill the Kyuubi but sealed him? Well I guess that dose clear up the mystery of how a human could kill the strongest of the bijuu; it also clears up the fact why I lost to a Genin."

"...no you did lose to a genin. Naru-chan may have Kyuubi sealed in her, but unlike other jinchuuriki she does not rely on his power instead opting to use her own. You see Naru-chan has this funny thing about not using what she has not earned by herself, as so she will not use Kyuubi's power unless it's absolutely necessary. So to put it simply you lost to a genin that should in all sense of the word be a Jounin" Kakashi said after finally getting his laughter under control.

"Well then if that so I think I take her up on that offer of hers. Anyone who will not take what they don't earn them self is a true shinobi as far as I'm concerned" Zabuza said as the last of the mist disappeared and showed one other person standing by him and all of the workers unconscious. "Haku get over here it's time to fight.

"Right master let's finish this mission before Gato arrives." Haku replied as he charged at Sasuke who tried to block the punch but got knocked back two feet.

Back at Tazuna's house Naru just woke up to Tsunami screaming from opening up the front door to find two of Gato's men standing there. "Get out of the way you little brat, we have a mission and there is no time to mess with you." One of Gato's men said as he swung at Naru who caught his hand.

"Sorry but I'm not a brat. I am a ninja from the hidden leaf village." Naru said as she pulled out her sword and had fire surround it. "Now get out of here before I have to kill you."

"We are not afraid of a little girl like you." The other man scoffed before they both got third degrees burns from Naru hitting them only once. "Fine we get the point; we will not get to them unless we go through you first."

"Sorry Tsunami I need to go and help my team out." Naru apologized as she took one step forward and both of the guys went running for the hills. "Inari, if you want to protect something don't hold back because if you do you will never be able to protect that thing." Naru jumped out of the house and went for the bridge.

Back at the bridge Zabuza and Kakashi just started to fight when Kakashi notice that Zabuza was holding back. "Zabuza don't go easy on me unless you want to live until Naru gets here." Kakashi cautioned as he went to throw a kunai but was stopped by Naru throwing her own kunai.

"So you finally have arrived. I would like to talk to you about you offer." Zabuza said as Naru landed with Blaze on her shoulder. "Let me grab Haku and then all three of us can talk." Haku saw Naru and he ran over to add Zabuza.

"So, have you thought about my offer Haku? If you tell me your answer now we can stop this battle from getting any worse." Naru said as the three of them took a seat so they could talk it out.

"Like I told you out in the forest I will not leave unless Zabuza is willing to go back with us." Haku replied as he looked at his sensei who was putting away his sword. "So, Zabuza, what is your answer. "

"I will go back to Konoha but I will most likely be arrested when I take one step into the village." Zabuza said as he notice that Naru was about to smile. "What's so funny gaki? I'm not joking about that."

"I know it's just that I can stop that from happening. All I need to do is talk to Sarutobi-jiji and he will let both of you to come into the village." Naru answered as she saw someone standing at the end of the bridge clapping his hands. 'This is not good Gato is here and more people are coming.'

"Well what a nice speech too bad I am going to have to kill both of them before they get the chance to leave this village." A man said as he could hear what he thought was his mob coming.

"Gato, you are wrong. We will kill you and let this village be free before you ever get the chance to kill us." Zabuza said as he looked at Naru who had a huge smile on her face. "I willing to bet there is good news."

"You're right Zabuza there is good news. Gato, your mob is not coming; they got killed by the villagers." Naru said as she saw that Inari was leading a group of 500 villagers coming to the bridge. "Hey, Tazuna your grandson is leading the group that is coming this way."

"What has gotten into his head? He will get killed if he is not careful." Tazuna frantically asked as saw that Gato turn around due to Inari trying to attack him. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Why? What will you do if I hurt him?" Gato questioned as he pulled a blade from his wooden cane. "No one move unless you want to see this boy die." At this moment Naru moved to the side of the bridge and made 30 Kage Bunshin and they all dived into the water.

"Just let the boy go we don't need an incident." Kakashi said as Sasuke came up beside him ready to attack Gato. "Calm down, Sasuke, we don't want to do anything that we would regret."

"He's right Sasuke; anyway I have this taken care of." Naru backed up Kakashi as Blaze flew off the uncompleted side of the bridge and grew so large that all of the Kage Bunshin where able to jump on. "Gato it's all over, just let the boy go unless you want to be killed." As Naru said that Blaze was slowly coming so that Naru's Kage Bunshin could attack.

"If I hold this boy here I will not be killed so there is no way I will let him go." Gato said as Blaze came up to the side of the bridge and Gato froze stiff.

"Alright then go ahead and get that boy to safety before you attack Gato." Naru told her clone as it grabbed Inari and got him away from the fight. "Now burn his ass." All of the clones used a fire ball jutsu and they all got a direct hit on Gato.

"Sasuke drag him off the bridge and finish him off." Kakashi said as Sasuke took a step towards Gato's body. "Alright I will do it."

"No let me do it. It's the last thing I can do before leaving this village." Zabuza said as he picked up Gato's and tossed him off the bridge. "Well let's get the bridge finished so we can go back to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two more weeks in the Land of Waves Team seven, along with Zabuza and Haku, were getting ready to leave for Konoha. "Inari, remember to protect what is most precious to you with all you have and never let anyone tell you otherwise, okay?"

"Okay Nee-chan. Will you come back to visit us?" Inari asked as he gave Naru a huge goodbye.

"You bet!" Naru replied eagerly hugging him back before letting go and walking over to her team and, with Zabuza and Haku start to head back home to Konoha.

"Hey! We still need to name the bridge. So, any one got any suggestions?" Tazuna asked the gathered townspeople.

"How about The Wave Bridge or Fisher Bridge?" a couple of the Wave villagers contributed.

"How about we call the bridge the Great Naru Bridge?" Inari suggested and was met with a loud cheer of approval.

"The Great Naru Bridge it is then. The bridge is named after the one who brought hope and courage back to our town. May this Bridge stand tall as a beacon of hope for all time like the heroes of wave and may all who fought to save wave never be forgotten!" Tazuna shouted for all to here and was returned by an even louder roar of approval and applause.

A/N: Well that's it for chapter nine. Sorry it's short but I'm no good a fight sense I had to get help from a friend of mine to get this chapter done so I would like to thank Dac Uzumaki for helping me with that. Plz review and until next time Ja Ne.

And the luck winner is.... Haku by one vote with Shikamaru coming in second, Neji and Sasuke tied for third and coming in last is Gaara (though I think he should have got more votes because he kicks ass but that's just me)

The final count on the voting:

Shikamaru: 18

Haku: 19

Gaara: 8 (this is BS Gaara should have at least gotten 14 votes what's wrong with people Gaara kicks ass?)

Neji: 12

Sasuke: 12


	10. New ninja of konoha

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villagers when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story, so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
**"****Kyuubi talking****"****  
'Kyuubi thinking'**  
_**"**__**Blaze talking**__**"**__**  
'Blaze thinking'**_  
Jutsu  
**(Author Notes: (Mostly from alexa-catta123)**

Chapter 10: New Ninjas of Konoha

It's been three hours since Team Seven left the bridge with Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi has been talking with Zabuza about what to expect when they reached the village. "While it's true Naru-chan can most likely get the Hokage to agree to let you stay in the village, I would not expect to be welcomed with open arms. Most likely you will have a three month probation in which you will be put under a Jounin as strong if not stronger then you in order to make sure you won't betray the village," Kakashi finished saying as they were approaching the village gate.

During the time Kakashi and Zabuza were talking Naru and Haku were getting to know each other better as they walked "So, Haku-san, what kinds of adventures have you and Zabuza been on while you two were traveling?" Naru asked as she walked next to Haku.

"Well we mostly have been on the run from Kiri's hunter Nins, and doing whatever work we could find in order to make enough money to live on and the rest would go to Zabuza's goal of freeing Kiri from the tyrant Mizukage." Haku responded back with a smile.

"….."

"What?" Haku asked after seeing the confused expression on Naru's face.

"Well, while I'm sure avoiding the Hunter Nins must have been a bitch, that's not exactly what I had expected the life of a Missing Nin to be," Naru answered with a somewhat depressed face and let out a sigh.

Haku gave her a confused stare "What were you expecting a missing nin's life to be like?" Haku asked in a hastened tone.

"I don't know, but somehow I expected it to be a bit more exciting and thrilling if so many ninjas betray their village and become missing nins," Naru replied as she puts her hands behind her head.

"I don't think ninja chose to become a missing ninja for that reason Naru-chan…" Haku said with a sweat drop.

The group walked for another half an hour before the gates of Konoha came into view. "Wow… so that's Konoha?" Haku said looking at the huge wall and massive gate with the symbol of a leaf on it.

"Yep! Welcome to my home village Haku-kun," Naru chirped happily.

Off to the side Sasuke and Sakura watched Naru drag Haku behind her as she began to run to what she thought was Konoha's main gate "NARU LOOK OUT!" shouted Sakura, but it was too late as Naru ran into a tree. Or would have if Haku hadn't propelled them into a position in which he had his back to the tree and Naru tucked in his arms safely.

"Y...You o...k Naru-chan? You're not hurt are you?" Haku asked though a pained smile.

"N…no I'm fine thank you Haku-kun. Are you ok?" Naru replied after she got her bearings back and used her chakra radar to 'see' what happened.

"I'm fine but please do be more careful were your going, ok?" Haku said with a smile happy that she was okay.

After that Team Seven and guests made their way through the gates after checking in and went to the Hokage tower.

XX Hokage's office XX

"…" was the Hokage's first response after seeing team seven coming back with an A-rank missing nin and his accomplice.

"Okay I give up Kakashi. Tell me why is it that I have an A-rank missing Nin and his accomplices in my office?" Sarutobi asked with a sigh as he leaned back in his char and taking a puff from his pipe.

"Well… um… you see it's ah… like this… ok I got nothing" Kakashi said with a slightly thoughtful look on his face before his shoulders slumped

"I told them that if they came back with us to Konoha that I would talk you into letting them stay and become ninja of Konoha Jiji" Naru said with a smile as everyone else sweat dropped

"Naru you do know it doesn't quite work that way. Because of Zabuza's status as a A-rank missing nin I can't just make him a ninja of Konoha without risking a war with kirie" Sarutobi said with a sigh at his "adopted granddaughter".

"oh but Jiji I'm sure you can make an exception after all you don't want nee-chan finding out about your précis reading natural do you?" Naru asked with a smile.

"You wouldn't" Sarutobi said with a slightly panicked voice.

"Then there's also the fact of you using your crystal ball to, in Ero-Sannin's words, "do research", and let's not forget the favors you owe me," Naru continued with her happy smile while everyone looked at her in shock. 'Is she blackmailing the Hokage!' was the collective thought on every one's mind except Naru and Sarutobi's.

"Naru, you wouldn't do that to your Jiji would you?" Sarutobi asked with and even more panicked look.

"Normally? No, but I promised them Jiji and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo, my ninja way," Naru replied

In the blink of an eye Sarutobi had a Chunin vest and a Jounin vest and two Konoha headbands on his desk in front of him and he was shaking both Zabuza's and Haku's hands. "Welcome to the Konohagakure, Zabuza-san, Haku-san I expect great things from you in your career as leaf shinobi!" Sarutobi said with a smile on his face as everyone, but Naru face faults on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" they yelled as they got up.

"That was me doing everything in my power to stay alive!" Sarutobi replies with a smile as the group just sweat dropped again

"On a more serious note though because of Zabuza's status I will need to put him on a three month standing probation to make sure he want betray the village. After that you will be fully instated as a leaf shinobi," Sarutobi informed them

"I can understand that. So who will be assigned to watch me?" Zabuza asked after putting on his new vest and headband along with Haku

"I'm assigning Kakashi here to that you will be assigned under team seven's Jounin sensei until your three month probation is up. As such you will be going on missions with them and training with them until then." Sarutobi said as he took another puff from his pipe. **1)**

"That's fine with me, this way I can get a good sparring partner in kenjutsu" Zabuza said shrugging his shoulders.

"If that is all Team Seven is dismissed for the day and will have a week off" Sarutobi said as he reluctantly got back to doing his paperwork.

**2)**

"I can't wait to show you everything Haku-kun," exclaims Naru excitedly. "There is the training grounds, the monument and even my favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's, it has the best ramen ever." While talking she grabs Haku's hand while he follows her indulgently.

"Whatever you say Naru-chan."

"Oi Ero-sensei. You better not be showing Zabuza your favorite hobby…" Naru states looking straight ahead, again she surprised the others with her chakra field, while Kakashi hides his orange book, away from the Student of Doom.**3)**

"Of course not Naru-chan, I learned what happened last time…"

"Good we don't need a pervy Devil any more than we need an Ero-sensei." And with that she drags Haku to the restaurant district.

"Why are you so scared of the girl? I mean your book looked very good from my point of view. In fact I might just buy me one later. After all there must not be that much excitement with this teaching business." Zabuza states while the two adults finally reach the Ramen Stand.

"First of all. no team even one fresh from the academy. can be easy with Naru as a student." Kakashi states sitting down. "Second the reason why I hid my book is that it is not only Naru does not like the things it talks about yet…."

**(Cue flash back jutsu *alexa-catta123 throws pellet on the ground causing smoke to appear*)**

_(Interruption conversations during the story)_

While Team 7 is walking back from the bridge after the big fight with Gato, after Haku and Zabuza decide to meet with the others later after they grab their stuff from the hideout they were using. Kakashi as his habit pulls out his orange book, with the younger generation ignoring him for the most part. Except for one, or should we say two different beings, the first is the Master Bridge Maker Tazuna, the second is the flaming, winged, protector of the innocent… Blaze.

_(__"__Aaww Kakashi-sensei I didn't know you liked Blaze so much.__"_

"_I don't Naru-chan.__"__)_

During the time that Kakashi introduced the wonders of Icha Icha to the old man, the feathered fired fiend was also watching. Right when Kakashi got his book back to read it, Blaze swooped over and plucked the book out of Kakashi's fingers.

Next thing Kakashi knows Blaze is on a high branch of a tree down the road with his precious book opened in his claws with his beak tearing a page little by little.

"Nnnooooo!" yells Kakashi, running after Blaze who takes off, all the while Naru and Sakura are laughing up a storm. Even Sasuke's lips twitched up into something a bit more than his usual half-smirk.

Splash! While running after the winged menace, Blaze glided over a small stream and drops the book in it causing Kakashi to fall in after it.

"Next time he will burn it, especially if Inari-otouto saw it." warns the smug phoenix.

**(End Flash back no Jutsu *coughing from the previous smoke pellet)**

"I swear that bird was laughing at me…" states Kakashi with a sweatdrop, while Zabuza and Haku were laughing quietly.

**(Well I hope you liked the chapter and like all the famous FanFic writers like to say** "**READ & REVIEW")**

**1) A/N: this idea is not mine it was given to me by alexa-catta123 who has offered to help me with this story which I think I'll take her up on as I need help with fight scenes**

**2) (Yay it is my turn. I hope the readers like it…)**

**3) (At least to his precious. XP)**


	11. A New Mission

A/N: Sorry for taking so long on updating; I've been a bit tied up with college classes but here is the next chapter, so please don't kill me! (author bows low to the ground begging for his life)

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tells me what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

Jutsu

Chapter eleven: A New Mission

It's been four days since Team Seven returned from the Wave Mission, and in that time Naru has been hanging out with Haku while showing him around the village. On the first day back after Kakashi and Zabuza left to go drink sake (or in Kakashi's case to get his precious books away from his 'evil student' and her pet 'Demon') leaving Team Seven and Haku alone in the ramen stand. Saying good bye to her team Naru grabbed Haku and dragged him around to see different parts of the village, and had been by his side ever since. Sasuke and Sakura were watching he two off to the side discretely making sure that Naru was safe and the Haku would not try and hurt her (Over protective much?).

"Why is Naru-chan hanging out with Haku so much and not with us Sasuke?" Sakura asked while watching Naru laugh as Haku tripped over a small rock and landed in a well placed pond.

"I have no idea but I don't like it. He could end up hurting her," Sasuke replied while glaring at Haku.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, then at Haku, then to Naru, then back to Sasuke before tilting her head with a slight smirk. "Are you sure that's the only reason you're watching them,_ Sasuke-kun_?" Sakura said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"W..wh…what are you talking about of course it's the only reason I'm watching them. What other reason would I be watching them for?" Sasuke stuttered out with a slight blush on his face.

Sakura smiled evilly at him the in a more teasing tone and said, "I don't know, maybe you're jealous that Haku is spending more time with Naru-chan then you and that she might like him better then you?"

Sasuke gave an indigent grunt before turning back to watch Haku and Naru 'Jealous? Of Haku? As if. Why would I, an Uchiha, be jealous that he is spending more time with Naru-chan then me? It's not like I'm dating her or anything like that.'

"So, Haku-kun, did you have a nice trip?" Naru said, between her fits of giggles.

Haku glared at her halfheartedly before an evil grin crossed his face. "Why yes I did Naru-chan. The water's fine here. Why don't you see for yourself?" he said before he jumped out and pick her up before jumping back in.

Naru let out a small shriek before laughing with Haku as she splashed him with water. "Haku, you're so mean! Now look at what you have done. I'm not even warring a swim suit!" she said as she splashed him.

"Aw, but you luck so cute when your wet and angry Naru-chan." Haku said with a smile.

Naru gave a small blush as she looked at him. "You think so?" she asked.

"Like I need to tell you. Then again, you look cute no matter what," Haku said back with a smile.

Naru blushed more at this before giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, Haku-kun. Can you take me home now? I need to change out of these wet clothes."

"Sure thing. Wouldn't want you catching a cold now would we?" Haku said with a smile on his face as he pick Naru up bridle style and carried her to the shore.

"Kakashi, I asked you to come here to give you and your team a mission of the utmost importance." Sarutobi said before taking a puff from his pipe.

"Hokage-sama surely you must be joking. My team is still on leave from our last mission; why would you choose Team Seven to take this mission? What rank is it any way?" Kakashi asked from his spot in front of the desk next to Zabuza.

"It's a S-rank. The reason I'm sending you and your team is because of who you are to go after." Sarutobi informed him.

"A S-RANK? SIR, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THEY'RE JUST GENIN!" Kakashi shouted, slamming his hand on Sarutobi's desk. Zabuza stood watching with a raised eyebrow.

"Calm yourself, Kakashi. I knew they're only Genin, but the fact remain that only Team Seven can do this mission." Sarutobi said while blowing out a puff of smoke. "Also, you will have Zabuza and Haku accompanying you as well as two ANBU units as backup."

"Still, Hokage-sama, why must it be my team? Surely there is another who is better suited for this then them?" Kakashi said while standing back up straightly.

"No, there is not. No other team without Naru-hime on it is suited for this mission." Sarutobi stated as he put out his pipe then set it down.

"Why must Naru-chan be on the team that goes to retrieve this person Hokage-sama?" Kakashi ask out loud with a slight glare to the Hokage.

Sarutobi sighed as he stood up and turned to face the window. He stared out for a couple minutes before finally saying, "The person that you and your team will be retrieving is none other than Kushina Uzumaki. Naru's mother."

Kakashi stood there dumbfounded, staring at the back of Sarutobi while doing a very good impersonation of a fish. "Ku..Kush…Kushina …U…Uzu…maki? Sir, now I know you can't be serious. Kushina is dead. She died giving birth to Naru, surely you know this!" Kakashi finally got out.

"No Kakashi. That's what we assumed happened as when we went to bring back Naru; she wasn't there and we had assumed that she went to retrieve Naru on her own, but died before she could make it due to her condition. Her body was never found, and Kushina was assumed to be dead. No, we have recently discovered that she was taken from her room by shinobi of Iwa. With this information, I have sent word to Iwa asking to confirm this information, and offering to release one of the high-class shinobi captured in the Third Great Shinobi War as trade. I have just gotten the confirmation and the prisoner is already being prepped for transport as we speak." Sarutobi stated as he continued to stare out the window.

"Sir, who is the prisoner that is being exchanged? Surely the Tsukage will not trade Kushina for just anyone knowing that she was sensei's wife?" Kakashi asked after letting the information that he was given sink in.

"You're right, Kakashi, the bastard would not simply trade Kushina for just any one. No, I had to pull some major strings to be able to release this prisoner for an exchange. In exchange for my sweet little Naru-hime's mother, I'm releasing Shukaru Ishuka, the son of the Tsukage." Sarutobi said

"Well that explains why the Tsukage would be willing to trade Kushina, but are you sure about sending Naru along to over-see the exchange? Surely she could wait here where it's safe till we get Kushina back." Kakashi said

"No Kakashi, Naru–hime has been away from her mother too long, and now won't even be able to see her with her own eyes. No, I think it's best if Naru-hime was the first one to welcome Kushina home. Don't worry, Kakashi, I will personally be going along with the two ANBU units to oversee the exchange, and try and ease the tension between Iwa and Konoha. You, Sasuke and Sakura are only going because Naru-hime is on your team; that is it. I'm doing this for my adopted granddaughter, not for anyone else. Had it been any one else the Tsukage had kidnapped I would not go to such lengths. Now you are dismissed, Kakashi, I expect you and your team at the gates tomorrow at noon to begin the track to the Kage Summit, where the exchange will be held. Do not be even a second late or I'll have you banned from buying any more icha icha books and the ones you own burned." Sarutobi stated before turning around and going back to his desk, sitting down to continue the paperwork he had to do.

A/N: Well this is it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's not as long as some of my other chapters. I've been busy with college and haven't been able to sit down and write lately. Anyways, please leave a review for both me and my co-author. Also I would like to take this time to thank both my beta reader and co-author for helping me with this story. Thank you both, Maiden of Books and andalexa-catta123. (bows at the waist in respect)


	12. crimes of the past

A/n: hello every one I'm back but not way I was hopping for my, family problems are over and done with and I'm sad to say it was not the way we had hopped it would end. For on June 2nd my dad passed away due to his liver cancer, and we have been mourning his loss. Now as time goes on I have decided to return to this story which he liked to see me do in honor of his memory. I have decided this when I visited his grave today, so new chapter's will be going to come as soon as they can and as soon as I can get my team back together (maiden of books and alexa_catta123) but for now I hope this one will do I will work on the next one asap while I am still on my vacation to see my dads grave and spending time with our family.

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**'Kyuubi thinking'**

"_**Blaze talking"**_

_**'Blaze thinking'**_

Jutsu

Chapter 12: Crimes of the past.

Naru was slowly making her way toured the front gate of Konoha, she was told last night by Kakashi that Sarutobi had requested her team to join him on a S-class mission. When she asked why Sarutobi would request team seven for such a mission, all she got for an answer was "recent news has come to Hokage-Sama that concerns you, so thinks it best that you accompany him on a prisoner exchange. Zabuza and I are going as your body guard's as the exchange is with Iwa. Your team mates and Haku are going for the learning experience". She had been up half the night trying to figure out why a prisoner exchange with Iwa would have anything to do with her.

'Jiji must have some resin why he ordered that team seven come along for the exchange but for the life of me I just cannot figure out why' Naru thought with a sigh

_**"He could just want you by his side for the exchange to make sure they do not try to kidnap or kill you while he's at the exchange" blaze said**_ as he stretched his wings from his perch on her shoulders

**"no if that was the case than he would just have stationed her with 4 of Konoha's most elite ANBU units and have me come out of the seal to watch over her till he got back also Naru-chan isn't exactly defenseless ether." Kyuubi replied** from under a tree in the seal

'No if that were the case then Jiji would not bother to go himself. Whoever this person is that were exchanging for must be pretty important if Jiji is going to personally oversee the exchange' Naru replied back while her brow knitted up in deep thought.

"Hey Naru-chan! Wait up!" someone yelled behind her. as she turned around she caught the slight smell of sakura blossoms and honey and gave a soft smile as she stopped to fully to face her team mate Sakura Haruno.

"Konichewa sakura-chan. Are you ready for the mission today?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Konichewa Naru-chan. Yeah I'm ready for the mission, but still a little nervous I mean why would the Hokage request us to accompany him and the ANBU for a prisoner exchange?" sakura asked as she and Naru began their trek to the front gate once again.

"Well from what Kakashi-sensei said, Jiji want's me to be present at the exchange because it concerns me. Whatever that means" Naru said with a shrug of her shoulders

Sakura looked at her confused "why would it concern you? Do you know the person that were exchanging for?" she asked in confusion

"Not that I know of. I'm not really sure what Jiji and sensei mean by 'it concerns you'. As far as I know I have no connection with any one from the land of earth especially Iwa" Naru said than let out a frustrated sigh "man I hate being left out of the loop like this. I feel so useless"

Sakura looked at her before putting an arm around her shoulder "don't worry Naru-chan will find out what's going on when we reach the exchange point right?" sakura said with a smile witch got Naru to give her a small one of her own.

The two girls reached the front gate five minutes later for sakura to see their last teammate, their sensei, Haku and Zabuza and finally the Hokage and some guy with chakra cuffs on his wrist and ankle's with two ANBU guard's on either side of him and she was sure that others were watching from the shadows.

"ah Konichewa Naru-hime. allow me to introduce you to Shukaru Ishuka. he is the the prisoner that we will be exchanging at the Kage summit." Sarutobi said then taking a puff from his pipe.

naru looked at the man in the cage and what she guessed was his prison uniform. "Konichewa Hokage-jiji umm Konichewa Ishuka-san." naru said with a happy smile to sarutobi then it turned to a nervous one as she turned her gaze back to shukaru.

"so... cough... your the... cough... girl i have to thank for getting me a prisoner exchange huh? what makes you so important to this old man that he is willing to exchange me for whoever it is I'm being exchanged for? not that I'm not grateful mind you, after spending fourteen years in that prison of the leaf's I'm quite grateful just a milled curiosity." shukaru said after looking naru over with questionable gleam in his eyes.

sarutobi found at him but other wise said nothing as naru looked at him with a confused expression on her face "i... umm... not quite sure what you mean Ishuka-san" she said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"hmmm maybe it's for the best if you don't know the answer for that question little lady. i make no illusion that i don't deserve to be locked up for my crimes in the third grate war, but time changes a man and after awhile old grudge fade with time, but for me of all people to be released for someone important to you tells me that the old Hakage hold you vary close to his hart. not a good thing for a man of his position to revel to a potential enemy a week ness such as that but i will not hold it against ether of you" shukaru said with a harsh chuckle.

"that is quite enough Ishuka-san, you listen and you listen good i will be releasing you from your life of imprisonment for the war crimes you have committed against the land of fire but both myself and the fire daimyo agree that should you or any one from Iwa try any thing funny from now till the exchange is over and were all safely on our way to our own village you can and will be killed on sight no questions asked. now if you so much as look at my little hime any way she or i don't like i will have you killed and your village razed to the ground to get the prisoner your father has back to ware she belongs, and know this while we took you from your father you were already a seasoned shinobi naru was not so lucky so i will remember what your father has done out of a stupid grudge he has agents the leaf. i may seek peace between us but i will not for one second hesitate to issue the order to finish what the yondame started thirteen years ago and wipe Iwa from the face of the elemental nations." sarutobi said glaring at shukaru while releasing his KI at him

shukaru looked at him with only slight fear "a bit over protective, though i think i can understand why. you need not fear me like that old monkey I'm in no position to do anything and even if i was i can honestly tell you i wouldn't. look i know what you may think about me and I'd be the first to agree with you about all of your doubt's about me and while I'm in no position to say it, i will tell you one thing. I'm not proud of what i did back then, i wasn't then and I'm not now. no one, no one has the right to take the life of a parent in front of there child, Their Own child to make them watch as you slit their parents throat all fore a plan to brake the will of the people and make them cower and rise up against their daimyo to take a stand to end the fighting NO one has the right to do that yet i did and i regretted that the vary moment i did it. time changes all thing sarutobi I'm no exception to that but in my case time had nothing to change, no nothing to change. now i look upon this child, this child who will knowingly or unknowingly decide my fate, i look at her and i see the child tide to a chair and forced to watch as her parents are killed in front of her, no you have no need to fear me after all how can one fear what is already dead... i died the day i killed though's people, and as i look upon this child who set free a dead man and hear the reason behind it i think kami my have seen fit to judge me of my sins with one who has been affected also the same way and though a dead man may get back what was taken from her. yes sarutobi you may hate me, you have every right to kill me, but the one thing you need not do is fear me." shukaru said with a dead look in his eyes as he stared at both sarutobi and naru who had moved closer to haku during his little rant.

"tha.. that's what yo... you di..did? you killed parents in front of their children? how could you! why would you? to kill in a time of war is unavoidable but to kill an innocent is inexcusable even if you repent you don't deserve the chance to be free. your right no one has a right to do that even if order to shinobi may do dark things and they may have no honor to speak of but they do have their pride the pride to do what is right and justice shinobi fight in the dark to serve the light. we condemn our selves to hell so that other may rise to heaven above, we kill to bring peace to the world and yet you raise a blade to kill which we as shinobi are sworn to protect? you are worse then trash you are the lowest form of scum there is" naru said with tears in here eyes as she glared at shukaru

"you are wise beyond your years young child, truly wise indeed. yes i don't deserve what i am being given, in fact to be given it at all is a surprise of the highest caliber. when i turned my self in fourteen years ago i did it with the hope i would ether be killed for my sins or left to wrought for the crimes i have committed only to be released a decade and a half later with only you to thank. no dear child i don't deserve to live nor do i deserve to spend an eternity in hell for what i did. the only thing i deserve is to have my soul wiped form existences never to be a blight on anything ever again." shukaru said looking at naru with dead eyes and a heavy soul

" yes well i believe we have wasted enough time and we should get moving. the Kage summit is a long way and we have a longer trek ahead of us" sarutobi said taking one last puff from his pipe before he put it out and tucking it away started to walk off into the Forrest and to to the point were he would give his hime her mother back 'no one has a right to take away one's parent from their child eh? well that is true shukaru-san you may yet still find redemption in the days to come, question is will it be enough for you and the young you have told of your crimes... will it be enough to bring some form of peace to the dead that you failed to do in life? kami have mercy on your soul for i fear naru-hime may not. then again how dose one kill that which is already dead...Shukaru Ishuka you need not fear death when life can be ten time worst and little naru-hime may just bring you back to life yet. after all if theirs one thing she's good at, it's doing what can't be done.' sarutobi thought with a slight chuckle

A/n: well that's all for now I hope you liked it and will leave a review. I will try to have an update with-in a weak but no promises. Have a good one every one and it good to be back just wish it was under better circumstances.


	13. Reaching the summit

Summary: What if Naruto was a girl and she was blinded by the villager's when she was six and thrown out into the woods and left to die. Only to find the one person who will help her on her path to becoming the greatest ninja the world has ever seen. My first story, so please tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto no matter how much I want to.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi talking"

'Kyuubi thinking'

"_Blaze talking"_

_'Blaze thinking'_

Jutsu

Chapter 13: Reaching the summit.

After traveling for a week straight, the konoha team had reached the kage summit with little to no problems.

"Sofu can you tell us who we are trading Ishuka-san for and why you are even trading him in the first place?" Naru asked once the group had spotted the summit.

"Naru-Hime I have told you before that the person we are trading Ishuka-san for is a very important person. I would not trade a prisoner like Ishuka-san for just any one. That being said, I would like it to be a surprise for you, so please stop asking me." Sarutobi sighed out before taking a puff from his pipe.

"But Sofu, everyone I know is back in Konoha. Iwa does not even have a prisoner you could exchange Ishuka-san for that could be a surprise for me" Naru said irritably as she sent a small glare at Sarutobi.

"Naru-chan just because you do not know the person Hokage-Sama is trading Ishuka-san for, does not mean they may not be important to you. It might be someone who was close to your family are even a relative of yours you never met." Haku said from Naru's right with a sigh.

"Yea Naru-chan just because you may not know them, they could still be an important person to you." Sakura said from Naru's left with a smile.

Naru shifted her glare from Sarutobi to Haku and Sakura "That's not the point Haku-kun, Sakura-chan. Even if the person may be of some importance we should not be releasing a P.O.W. like Ishuka-san. I mean look at what he did! Can you honestly tell me your ok with this?" Naru said with venom.

"While I can agree with you Naru, I still think you should at least wait and see who Ishuka-san is being traded for before you say that Hokage-Sama should not do the prisoner exchange. After all, when everything is said and done he is doing it for you. You could at least be thankful for that." Sasuke said from behind Naru.

Turning her glare from Haku and Sakura to Sasuke "But that's just it! Ishuka-san is being let go because of me. After what he did to all of those families, he is being set free because Sarutobi-Sofu wants to make me happy somehow. While I am very grateful that Sofu is trying to do something to make me happy I don't want the price of such a thing to come from letting a person like Ishuka-san go free! Being an orphan myself even if I did not know my parents, I would not want their murderer to go free after he killed them in front of me! What if this was Itachi Sasuke would you want to let him go free if it meant the happiness of one person?!" Naru said through clenched teeth. Sasuke after hearing this gained a look of hatred on his face.

"No Naru I would not, but Hokage-Sama must have his reasons for doing this. I would also kindly ask you to not bring Itachi into this. I may not seek the revenge I want any more, but I do not appreciate what you just implied whether you meant it to be a jab or not." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

Naru stopped glaring and gained a look of regret "I'm sorry Sasuke I did not mean to bring up the past for you. I just meant to point out a similar situation please forgive me."

Sasuke gave Naru a soft smile before pulling her into a hug "Don't worry about it Naru. I forgive you, but please refrain from bringing up Itachi in the future." Sasuke said before letting Naru go.

"Naru, I get where you are coming from, but not all is as it seems. By granting you this Hokage-Sama is also giving Ishuka-san a chance at redemption" Kakashi said from behind his Icha Icha book.

Naru tilted her head to the side after hearing this "How could Ishuka-san possibly gain some kind of redemption from this?" Naru asked.

"That is a very good question. I am wondering that myself? Does anyone care to share?" Shukaru said from inside his transport cage.

Chuckling Sarutobi took another drag from his pipe and blow out smoke before speaking "Oh, I believe all the clues are in the open. If one cares to look. That being said, while this could be considered a chance at some redemption for you Ishuka-san. This is a small piece of redemption compared to what you did."

"You do not like giving straight answers do you?" Shukaru said with his eyebrow twitching.

Sarutobi gave a soft chuckle before turning to face the oncoming samurais "Ah! Welcome to the Land of Iron Lord Hokage and Leaf shinobi. Come you all must be tired from your long journey. Allow my guards to take the prisoner to his cell until tomorrow when the exchange is to take place. You may also have your ANBU accompany him if you would like but they must stay insight of my samurais at all times" Mifune said as he approached the group of shinobi.

"Thank you Mifune-Dono. Yes that will be fine if your samurai would like they may take Ishuka-san and my ANBU will continue to watch him for the sake of easing my Daimyo's worries. You understand." Sarutobi said with a smile as he shook Mifune's hand.

"Allow me to introduce you to Konoha genin team seven and their support team. This is Kakashi Hatake though you have met him before" Sarutobi said gesturing to Kakashi.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mifune-Sama" Kakashi said bowing.

"Yes it is good to see you again Kakashi still reading that smut of yours?" Mifune said chuckling

"I don't know what you mean Mifune-Sama I only read the fine works of art Icha Icha paradise." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Not around me you don't Nii-san! Or have you forgotten what Blaze will do to 'your works of art' if you do?" Naru said glaring at Kakashi and making air quotes at his reference of art. Mifune had to admit with the girls outfit and flaming bird on her shoulder it made for quite the imposing sight even if the girl appeared to be blind if the cloth on her eyes was anything to go off of. 'Wait… is that bird… smirking at Kakashi? Need to cut back on my sake.' Mifune thought to himself with a sweat drop forming on the back of his head.

"No, no, of course not Imouto, I would never read them in front of you." Kakashi said sweating a little.

"Yea, he does it behind you" Sakura said also glaring at Kakashi which caused him to start sweating more as he put a hand on his hip pouch were he kept his precious and keeping his one eye on (in his opinion) Naru's stupid Icha hating flaming turkey 'how could anyone hate the greatness of Icha Icha?' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Ahem. Yes well this is my little Hime, Naru Uzumaki of the Uzumaki and her friend and teammate Sakura Haruno. We also have Naru-Hime's familiar Blaze" Sarutobi continued while he pushed his copy of Icha Icha paradise further into his robe while pretending to be getting more tobacco for his pipe.

"Nice to meet you Mifune-Sama" both girls said as they bowed to the leader of Iron and blaze singing, give a bow of his head.

"It is nice to meet you as well young ladies and my flaming friend. You in particularly young Uzumaki, I can expect great things from you young one great thing's indeed" Mifune said smiling as he gave a curt nod of his head in return.

"I am afraid I don't know what you mean Mifune-Sama" Naru said tilting her head.

"I am talking about your clans Fuuinjutsu skills young Uzumaki. Though, your Katana's look a bit plane if of slightly above average quality. Please allow my smiths to forge you two new Katanas out of Irons finest chakra metal. After all I do owe your clan a debt for helping Iron with our seals on our samurai armor. It is the least I can do" Mifune said with a soft smile.

"Oh, I couldn't think of it Mifune-Sama. But I thank you just the same" Naru said completely shocked that the leader of Iron would offer her something like that.

"Nonsense, I insist. I will have my smiths begin at once, though I will need one of your Katana's and your arm length in order for them to get the size of the Katanas to fit you perfectly" Mifune snapped his fingers and his secretary came and measured Naru's arm length and one of the samurais came and asked for one of her Katana's. Naru bowed and handed one of her Katanas to him with the sharp end of the blade facing her to show respect.

Mifune smiled at seeing this act of respect to his samurai "Well done young Uzumaki, you are well versed in the art of kenjutsu to show the proper way to pass on your Katana's. Now I know that giving you these Katanas is the right thing to do" Mifune said while Sarutobi smiled on in pride at his surrogate granddaughter.

"Yes well done my little hime, but let us finish the introductions so we may go inside and warm up yes?" Sarutobi said chuckling.

"Next up is Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan" Sarutobi said.

"It is an honor to meet you Mifune-Sama" Sasuke said bowing.

"Ah yes the last of the Uchiha clan. I was sorry to hear about your clan's demise" Mifune said with a soft expression on his face.

"Thank you Mifune-Sama that is kind of you to say" Sasuke said coming up from his bow.

"Next are Zabuza Momochi and his adoptive son Haku Momochi of the kouri clan" Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe.

"Greetings Mifune-Sama" greeted both Zabuza and Haku.

"Greeting to you as well Zabuza-san, Haku-san. Also I was not aware that any of the kouri clan survived Kiris's bloodline purge?" Mifune said shocked at the news.

"My mother was one of the few to survive the purge and changed her name before meeting my father" Haku explained.

"I see. Well welcome all of you. If you would all follow me, we will go inside and warm up and my samurai will show you to your rooms and we will have the prisoner exchange tomorrow. Tsukage-Dono is already here with his shinobi and prisoner so I hope all goes well tomorrow. Though I must say I was very put off and displeased to see who Tsukage-Dono's prisoner was. Sarutobi-Dono we must have a long talk before your group heads back to Konoha and I will come to Konoha when young Uzumaki's new Katanas are done to give them to her and we can talk about setting up a trade between Iron and Konoha at that time. What do you think Hokage-Dono?" Mifune said with slight apprehension of the current situation.

"Yes that would be acceptable Mifune-Dono. I believe we will have much to work out over such an agreement indeed" Sarutobi said catching on to Mifune's hidden meaning. After that both Mifunes contingent and the Konoha shinobi left to go inside and warm up. All hoping that tomorrow's prisoner exchange would be done without trouble.

A/n: ok first and foremost I am sorry about not updating sooner. I know you have all heard me say this before so I will not waste your time by saying some excuse other then I had a hard time trying to get back in the groove of the story and then kind of forgot about it with my limited attention span when I am stressed. I had started this chapter a long time ago, but it was lost when my laptop broke down with all my notes for this story on it so I apologize that my chapters may have some things overlapping or contradicting in them. I will be rereading the story to try and get everything straightened out. I will also be going over the chapters and fixing all the spelling and grammar as best I can, so if you have the story added to your alert list be prepared to have some notifications soon. Other then that I had to restart this chapter from scratch and it was harder then I had thought it would be so I hope you like it.

Japanese suffix explainer as found at.

Sofu = mine grandfather

Kouri = ice (And yes I know it is not vary original so sue me. They never gave Haku's clan name)


End file.
